


Alone Together

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has never expected to be happy. As an omega, his only hope is that he’ll end up with an alpha that’ll think of him as a human being and take him away from his abusive father. </p><p>Castiel Novak isn’t allowed to be happy. As a beta, he’s forced by his parents to hide who he is under fake bravado and forced hormone therapy. The one thing that keeps him going is his love for his best friend, Dean.</p><p>Benny Lafitte has given up on happiness. As an alpha, he should be mated with little ones running around under feet, but that isn’t how life played out. Instead he focuses on running his restaurant and ignoring his empty house.<br/>When these three meet, will they finally find the happiness they deserve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic like this,so I hope everything turned out okay. As always, I'd like to thank Rainy and DeeDee for helping me with this story. I couldn't write without you two. And thank you, [](http://kamawe-takami.livejournal.com/profile)[**kamawe_takami**](http://kamawe-takami.livejournal.com/) for the wonderful [art](http://kamawe-takami.livejournal.com/6462.html)! It was great working with you!

  


It was cold, and dark, and there wasn’t a single damn car coming down the highway, because it was two-friggin-am. Which meant they were probably going to spend the night there, in the cold ditch on the side of some country highway in Louisiana. Dean huffed, letting Cas slip into his personal space, seeking warmth that his thin shirt wasn’t providing. Dean pulled open his worn leather jacket, signaling for his friend to curl up under his arm. Cas tucked his head under Dean’s chin, feeling the omega’s nose fill with the bittersweet smell of a beta.

Everyone had their own scents, but there was general way each gender smelled - omegas were always sweet, betas a slightly deeper, but still sweet smell, and alphas were musty and earthy. If Dean had to put it in words, he’d say Cas smelled like dark chocolate and mint. Cas always told him he smelled like french toast covered in cinnamon and maple syrup, but Dean wasn’t all that sure about that one.

“Do you think there’s any hope of catching someone tonight?” he asked, voice muffled as he buried his cold nose into the side of Dean’s neck.

“Fuck no,” Dean grumbled, wrapping his arm around Cas. The other boy’s arms slipped around his waist, holding him close. Cas had always been cold natured - they should have waited until it was warmer to do this. They could have saved up some more money too, and have bought tickets all the way to their destination. But, Cas had been insistent that they not wait anymore. Not when Dean was showing up on his doorstep with bruises and bloody patches where the blows had broken the skin more, and more often. He’d said if they’d waited any longer, Dean could be dead.

Dean can’t help but think that would be easier, because at least all his worries would be gone. He doesn’t know what they were thinking. They were stupid teenagers who had spent all their money on greyhound tickets and a snickers they’d split between them almost fifteen hours earlier. Sure, he didn’t have to worry about his dad kicking his ass again, or one of his sleazy friends crawling into his bed, but now he had to worry about starving to death, or freezing, and he’d be taking Cas down with him.

Cas’ lips were warm against his collarbone, placing a reassuring kiss there, too tired to lift his head and place one on his cheek like he normally did. Dean buried his face in his friend’s hair. Cas was sweet; he cared about him, bandaged up the cuts and bruises, and held him when he couldn’t hold it in anymore, and became an ugly sobbing mess; he never pressed Dean to go to the cops, to report his father and the other drunks that hung around his house. His touches were reassuring and comforting, not painful and filthy. When he was with Cas, he didn’t feel like the dirty knot-whore his father made him feel like.

He thinks maybe that’s why he’d agreed so easily when Cas suggested they leave. He was sick of the beatings and the rapes, and Cas made him feel safe and _worth something_ , and it was so easy agree to his plan. _“We can go to some big city - someplace by the beach - and start over. We can disappear into the crowd.”_ They’d decided on New Orleans. It was a party city afterall, so who would bat an eye at two teenagers running around? Dean had gotten lost in the fantasy of starting a life with Castiel far away from Kansas that he hadn’t thought about the consequences, but now that he was here, shivering on the side of the road, he realized how stupid it all was.

“I think I see headlights,” Castiel perked up, slipping out from under Dean’s arm, jumping up and down to try and get the car’s attention. Dean doubted they’d even notice him, and if they did, why should they stop? It was two in the morning, what person in their right mind would pick up two random boys off the side of a highway? His mind supplied a medley of scenarios that involved serial rapist and murderers, and him and Cas dead in a ditch, because that’s what happened to omegas and betas who went off without an alpha. (Of course, that’s what happened to a lot of omegas and betas who went off _with_ alphas, because they just couldn’t win.)

Shockingly, the car slowed, stopping about five feet from them. The window rolled down, and a man stuck his head out the window. Dean couldn’t make out many features beyond the fact that he was probably a big man, with a full beard and wide shoulders. From what he could make out, the man had to be at least twice he and Cas’ size, and from the scent that assaulted his nose, definitely an alpha. Dean didn’t want to get in a car with him - it was a surefire way to end up dead, or worse. But...it was cold, and they were hungry, and it would just be easier if they could get to a town, preferably one with a homeless shelter where they could get some grub, and have somewhere to crash for a night before going out and doing this whole hitchhiking thing again. Dean didn’t want Cas to spend the night cold and hungry just because he wouldn’t get in a car with the one ride they could find.

“It’s a bit late for you boys to be out here, ain’t it?” asked the man. He had a nice voice, like the southern gentlemen he’d seen in a movie once.

“We’re trying to get into a town - could you give us a ride?” Cas asked, hunching over in front of the driver’s side window.

“Going anywhere in particular - friends’ or your parents’ house or something?” Cas shook his head. “Well, let me pop the trunk - you boys can put your bags in there and then climb on in.” Dean could faintly see the man reach down, followed by a popping sound as the trunk flew open.

“Thank you, sir,” Dean knew Cas was flashing the man that polite smile of his before turning around and motioning for Dean to follow him around to the back of the car.

“Ya sure about this, Cas?” Dean asked, leaning his head down close to Cas’ as they loaded their duffle bags into the trunk. “That guy - he’s an Alpha, and he’s like twice our size. If he tried anything, we couldn’t stop him.” Castiel was quiet for a moment, before reaching down and taking Dean’s hand in his, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“I told you, Dean - no one’s ever going to hurt you again,” He said, before letting go of Dean’s hand, and reaching up to pull the trunk down. “Not to mention - I’d rather just have to worry about one Alpha, than have to worry about who and what is lurking out here.” Dean sighed. Cas was right - it was safer to get in the car with some seemingly kind unfamiliar Alpha than hang around and risk some group of drunken jackasses or some kind of wild animal coming along.

The inside of the car was so wonderfully warm. It seems like it had been forever since Dean had gotten to enjoy the wonderful invention that is heating. The bus they’d taken to East Texas had had the AC all the way up, despite it being winter, and then it was cold as fuck outside, even though Dean is sure the south is supposed to be warm. But this guy had his heat up full notch and it was great. “Thank you,” He grumbled out, pulling both hands out of his pockets to buckle up, then hold his hands in front of the heating vent. Cas sat as close to him, letting their hands touch as he held his up to the stream of warm air too.

The man started up the car, slowly rolling to a start. “What’re you boys runnin’ from?” Dean stiffened, and he could see Cas do the same in his peripheral. “C’mon, it’s obvious that’s what you’re doin’ - how old are ya? Fifteen? Sixteen? Bit young for anyone to be on their own, ‘specially a little omega and beta.”

“We can take care of ourselves - it’s the twenty-first century,” Dean snapped. He could see the man smile in the rearview mirror. It was actually a nice smile, like he was genuinely amused by what Dean had said. Nothing like the twisted smirks he’d become used to as a response to him arguing.

“Sure you can, brother. I ain’t implyin you can’t just ‘cause you’re an omega. I’m saying that ‘cause you’re both kids.”

Dean shifted, and he could feel Cas brush his hand against Dean’s. “If you’re uncomfortable giving runaways a ride, then you can pull over and let us out,” he declared. The man shook his head, letting out an amused huff of air.  
***  
“Listen, blue bird, I’m sure you two have your reasons for runnin’,” he declared. “Why not come back to my place - I’ve got a guest room you can sleep in and I can give you boys some real food, how does that sound?”

They’d both been hesitant to accept the man’s - Benny, he’d introduced himself as - offer. They didn’t know him, and going back to his house seemed like a Bad Idea, but then the man had explained that the next town was small and didn’t have a homeless shelter, which means they’d be stuck on the streets, not to mention that most homeless shelters had curfews. It was only one night, and they did need sleep and some food. Dean could feel his stomach trying to collapse onto itself from lack of food.

“Hope you boys don’t mind chili,” Benny said, setting down two big, steaming bowls in front of them. “I got cheese and crackers if you want that too.”

“No, thank you,” Cas said, scooping up a spoonful, blowing on it carefully.

“So, what’re your names?” Dean thinks there’s something wrong about inviting two people to stay in your house without even knowing their names.

“Dean,” Cas had a spoon shoved in his mouth, so Dean decided to answer him, even though Cas would grumble about it later. “That’s Cas.” Cas swallowed.

“This is very good, did you make it?” Benny nodded.

“I own a restaurant here in town,” he explained. “Could use some help around the place - if you boys don’t have anywhere in particular you’re trying to get. I can pay under the table, so whoever you’re running from can’t find you as easily. You can stay here.” Dean exchanged a look with Cas. Sure, they had plans to get to New Orleans, but they didn’t have more than fifty cents between them, and he doubted they would be able to find an offer like that. Dean was fifteen, and Cas was barely sixteen, not to mention they were runaways and he knew their parents would be looking for them. Maybe not his dad, but his mom would definitely look when she heard he was missing. Dean felt bad for not letting her know where he was, but her house was the first place they’d look, and he didn’t want to cause trouble for her and Sammy.

“We would really appreciate that, but could we have the night to sleep on it?” Cas asked. Benny smiled.

“Of course.” They fell silent, Dean and Cas practically inhaling the food once it had cooled enough to eat. Afterwards, Benny took their bowls and rinsed them, before taking them upstairs to the guest bedroom. “I’ve got an air mattress if you two aren’t comfortable sharing.”

“We’re fine,” they answered in unison. “Thank you, again,” Cas added, looking at Benny.

“No problem - couldn’t just leave two kids on the side of a highway, could I?” Benny shrugged. “Bathroom’s right across the way, and my room’s down the hall if you need anything. You two sleep tight.” Benny left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Cas fell down on the bed, letting his duffle fall on the floor beside it. “We should take him up on his offer of a job. It seems like our best option.” Dean nodded, setting his bag down beside Castiel’s.

“It seems like our _only_ option, Cas. We spent all our money on those greyhound tickets and a snickers. We’re gonna need money if we’re going to survive. He’s offering us a place to stay, and jobs,” Dean sighed, sitting on the bed beside Cas. The other boy reached out, taking Dean’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. Dean didn’t like to think about the kind of relationship he and Cas had - Cas was his best friend, but he knew there was more to it than that. They had the kind of intimate, loving relationship people search their whole lives for. And that made Dean uncomfortable to think about, because he couldn’t imagine why Cas would care about him like that. He was damaged, and he could probably never bring himself to have the kind of relationship he’s sure Cas wants. He wouldn’t want to taint Cas like that - because Cas was everything that was right in the world, and Dean had already dragged him down enough.

“Dean, don’t go down that road,” Cas ordered. “Positive thoughts - we’re in the here and now and you’re never going back to there, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Cas lets go of his hands, pushing himself up. “Let’s get ready for bed - I’m ready to pass out.”  
  
 _The disappointment was almost palpable. The normal, sterile awkwardness of a doctor’s office was enough to make Castiel squirm in the hard wooden chair he sat in, but the overwhelming disappointment radiating off his parents from either side of him was enough to make him go running from the room. The pity in the doctor’s voice as he spoke wasn’t any better._

_“Betas can still live normal, productive lives,” he was saying, acting as if Castiel wasn’t even there, as if his designation weren’t something that affected him his entire life, but his parents’. “With the right soaps and colognes, your son could easily pretend to be an Alpha or an Omega, whichever you think would be easier for him to coup.” Castiel wanted to say it would be easier for him to coup if he didn’t have to hide what he was, but he kept his mouth shut. “Being a Beta isn’t the end of the world for Castiel. Honestly, the only people who ever have to know are you, and any future mate he may have.”_

_“He can still take a mate?” his mother spoke up. “But, how would...he’s not…” She trailed off, leaving the end of her thought to the imagination. Castiel figured she was saying he wasn’t normal or proper or one of the many other words that meant so much to his parents._

_“Of course he can. Betas are perfectly capable of taking mates. The way their designation presents itself will actually change, depending on the gender of their mate. Should your son choose to mate an Omega, this will lead to an increased production of testosterone and related hormones, causing him to demonstrate more Alpha like qualities, while if he were to mate an Alpha, there would be an increase in estrogen and related hormones, causing him to become more Omega like in nature,” The doctor explained. “Betas are truly very fascinating. Unlike Alphas and Omegas, who are stuck as they are, Betas can pick and choose. They can sire and bare children, they can choose if they wish to mate an Alpha or an Omega.”_

_“No, they get whoever will settle for one,” declared his father. “What can we do to hide this?” The next hour was filled with the doctor droning on and on about how to hide what Castiel was. It boiled down to, he had to bathe twice a day with a special soap that would mask his scent, to keep his dick in his pants until he found The One so that no one else will know, and try to keep his head down and not draw attention to himself._

_The ride home was worse than the doctor’s office. His mother kept glancing back at him in the rearview mirror, her face a mixture of disappointment and pity and shame. His father’s hands were gripped tight around the steering wheel, knuckles white. Cas sunk into the back seat, trying to make himself invisible._

_His parents had taken him to the Doctor only because they were concerned about his well being. They hadn’t thought he was displaying the traits a healthy young Alpha should at his age. No desire to fuck anything with a good scent, or getting into testosterone fueled rages like other young Alphas did. He thinks it would have been better for them to have just stayed in their happy denial world of him being an Alpha._

_Castiel had no issues being a Beta. The world was becoming more accepting of it than it had been in the past. Hell, there were some people out there who prefered Betas. Omegas who liked a mate who wasn’t all demand and control. Alphas who liked a mate who would fight back. Plus, he could pick what he wanted. He could choose to be a father, or to bear the child. He wouldn’t have the mate or die feeling that Alphas and Omegas experienced. It all around seemed like a pretty okay thing._

_His parents weren’t seeing it like that. He’s not sure if he could expect anything but that, honestly. His parents were both so traditionalist in their views, they’d be happier if he’d ended up an Omega. It was less shameful in their minds to have an Omega boy than a Beta. It was better to have a child with an accepted designation - with accepted expectations and norms - than to have a wild card like a Beta._

_They never looked at him the same after that. They hardly acknowledged him. It hurt. Castiel never thought not having his parents’ approval about something would hurt so much. It was stupid. They were the reason he was a Beta, not him. They should be mad at themselves, not him. But that’s not how they saw it. He was to blame for the way he was. Every time he thought about it, he could feel hot tears forming at his eyes._

_“Why’re you cryin’, Cas?” Castiel’s head flew up, looking at his window. Dean was sitting there, balancing on the edge. He had a busted lip, and Cas immediately felt silly for crying just because his parents ignored him. Dean pushed himself off the window, landing with a quiet thud on Castiel’s floor._

_“It’s nothing, Dean,” Cas quietly slipped off the bed. “I’ll get the first aid kit, you stay there.” He went to walk past him into the bathroom, but Dean grabbed his arm._

_“Hey, it’s just a busted lip. I ain’t gonna bleed out, so tell me what’s wrong?” Cas looked down, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. It was so stupid. He had no right to feel bad. Dean was the one with the real problems. Castiel was supposed to be there for Dean. Dean wasn’t supposed to have to worry about Castiel._

_“It’s stupid, don’t worry.”_

_“Dude, so what if it’s stupid? It was enough to make you cry, it’s enough for me to worry about, okay?” Dean smiled, making bits of dried blood flake off his chin. “C’mon, if it’ll get you talking you can tell me while you patch me up. You’re always bitching about me talking while you’re doing that, and it’s not like I can talk if I’m listening to you, right?” Castiel sighed._

_“Fine. Sit on the bed and let me get the kit,” Dean nodded, releasing his arm and walking over to his bed. Castiel quickly walked into the window, digging his first aid kit out from under the sink before walking back into the bedroom. Dean was sitting on his bed, dirty sneakers ditched on the floor at the foot of the bed._

_“Okay, talk to me,” He patted the bed in front of him. Castiel sighed, sitting in front of Dean, opening up the first aid kit._

_“I’m a Beta,” he confessed, not looking up from the first aid kit as he looked for some alcohol wipes._

_“So?”_

_“My parents...they aren’t very approving of it,” Castiel explained, ripping open the wipe and reaching up to dab at Dean’s lip._

_“Are they...have they hit you or something, Cas?” He felt Dean’s hand on his chin, pushing his head up to look him in the eye._

_“No...I told you it was stupid. All they’re doing is...ignoring me. They won’t even look me in the eye, won’t even acknowledge me most of the time,” he explained. “I told you, it’s stupid. I don’t have any right to com-”_

_“You have every damn right to complain, Cas. They’re your parents. They’re supposed to love you and all that, regardless,” Dean declared. “What they’re doing - ain’t any better than my dad, Cas.”_  
  
Castiel was a snuggler. The first time Dean had fallen asleep in Cas’ bed, and woke up with the other boy curled up behind him, hot breath against his neck, he’d had a fit. He’d shoved Cas off the bed and was halfway across the room before he’d actually realized it was Castiel, not one of the smelly old drunks that hung around his house. But now, Dean was used to it. He was used to Cas being near him, Cas’ comforting warmth and his nice smell. It had been something he’d cling to when things had gotten really bad at home. It was something to focus on, when his dad decided that he needed a punching bag, or one of his sick friends decided they needed a fuck.

“Calm down,” Cas murmured against his neck. “You’re going to give yourself a tension headache or something. Calm down.”

“Sorry,” Dean sighed, pushing himself up into a sitting position, and looking around the room. He hadn’t really bothered getting a good look the night before. He’d been more concerned with what they were going to do next, and then sleeping. The bed was nice and soft and big, and felt like it was hardly used. There was an armchair by the window with a nice, decorative quilt thrown over it, and dark wooden nightstands and a dresser. It looked like a room you’d find in the stereotypical Grandma’s house.

“‘s nice,” Cas grumbled, flopping over and pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Not really the kind of room you’d expect in a bachelor’s pad,” Dean commented.

“Do you think he’s one?”

“Didn’t see a ring or a mate mark, and I don’t smell an omega or beta,” Dean pointed out.

“You do have a point,” Castiel sat up, reaching up and running a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

“Should we go downstairs or what?” Dean asked. “Kind of hungry.” Castiel shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s probably a good idea,” Castiel slipped off the bed, grabbing his jeans and shirt off the floor, and pulling them on, before grabbing Dean’s jeans and tossing them at him. Dean got off the bed and pulled them on.

The smell of bacon greeted them as they climbed down the stairs. Dean could hear someone in the kitchen, walking around and metal on metal. In the kitchen, Benny was hunched over the stove, pushing eggs around a pan. He smiled when he saw them. “Morning, boys. Coffee’s in the pot, mugs in the cabinet above. There’s sugar over there and cream in the fridge.” Cas’ face immediately brightened up at the mention of coffee. He looked up at Dean, as if asking permission to leave his side to walk across the kitchen to get a cup. Dean smiled and clapped him on the back.

“Coffee’s the quickest way to Cas’ heart,” Dean joked as Cas opened the cabinet above the pot, grabbing a mug. Benny chuckled, grabbing a plate with bacon on one side and dumping the eggs onto the other.

“Don’t strike me as the caffeine addict, brother,” he commented towards Cas, grabbing another stack of plates in his free hand. “Mind gettin’ some silverware, Dean? It’s in the drawer to the left of the stove.” Dean nodded, grabbing the silverware and following Benny to the table. Castiel came back to Dean’s side, and handed him a mug. “Well, sit down and help yourselves, boys.” Benny said, sitting down at the little four person table.

“We...um, talked about your offer last night,” Dean said after a few minutes of silent eating. “And...if it still stands, we’d like to take you up on it.” Benny smiled.

“Of course it still stands, brother. Could use some help from y’all today - you boys know anything about waiting tables?”

“No, but we can learn,” Castiel declared.  
***  
Benny’s diner was stereotypical hometown diner, small and quaint with a quiet hum of life as the background noise. It reminded Dean of a place they’d had back in town, the Roadhouse. It was owned by Ellen Harvelle, the wife of his dad’s business partner, Bobby Singer. Dean had always liked Ellen, and she liked him, always giving him and Cas discounts on their meals and free slices of pie. Dean thinks of all the people he’d left behind in Lawrence, he’d miss Ellen the most.

He thinks maybe, if they manage to make it to eighteen without getting caught and dragged home, he’ll give the people he cared about a call, just to let them know he’s alive. He’s sure his mom and Sam are worried, if his dad has even bothered to tell anyone he’s missing. He’s sure _someone_ has realized he’s gone. They’d left almost a week ago. Cas’ parents have probably reported him missing, and the cops have probably already put together that him and Cas had run away together. They probably thought they’d run off to elope or some stupid romantic thing like that. He _hoped_ that’s what his mom would think.

Dean couldn’t stand the idea of Mary and Sammy knowing what had happened to him, what he was running from. He knew his mom worried about him, living with his dad. She’d fought tooth and nail in court to get custody, but in the end the judge hadn’t seen any reason to give Dean to her. Something about uprooting his life. Dean had friends and he had school, while Sammy had been young when his parents divorced. Not to mention, Dean knew his mom couldn’t have raised both of them financially. Dean had never held that against her, he just hope she didn’t hold it against herself.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” The man was leering at him, looking him up and down as Dean waited for him to tell him his order. Dean could see the man’s mate, a petite little omega, didn’t appreciate the gesture, and neither did Dean. Dean had had more than enough dirty old Alphas give him the once over for a lifetime. He wanted to think that he wasn’t going to deal with this anymore. But he didn’t say anything. He just let the Alpha look, and as long as he didn’t touch he’d be fine. “Why ya working at a place like this? Don’t have an Alpha to take care of you?”

“Do you know what you’d like to order?” Dean asked. He’d rather tell the Alpha where to stick it, but Benny was so nice to him and Cas, Dean didn’t want to be running out his customers. Even if said customers are creepy Alphas who can’t keep their eyes to themselves.

“Order from table twelve,” Dean slipped the ticket onto the window. Cas slipped up beside him, empty tray in hand.

“I don’t like the way that guy’s looking at you,” he said. “Do you want me to take that table?” Dean smiled at him.

“No, it’s fine,” Dean shrugged. “I mean - you know how it is, Cas. There are some Alphas out there who just can’t _not_ look, even if they’ve got a mate.” It wasn’t that the looking didn’t make him uncomfortable. It reminded him of his dad’s friends, and that made him think about what happened after the looks. But, he’d always gotten looks, because that’s what happened when Omegas when out without a mate to scare off anyone, and he’d learned to deal with it. Cas nodded, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, a reassuring gesture that Castiel had done their entire lives.

“You tell me if he gives you any trouble, okay?” Dean nods, moving away to take care of the other tables he was working. He could feel that Alpha watching him, but he tried to ignore it. Dean wished he’d stop staring. If it wouldn’t reflect badly on Benny’s business, Dean would have made it so he couldn’t stare anymore. He wasn’t very big, but he knew he could take on that guy. When Dean went to take the order to the table, the scrawny omega who Dean assumed was the alpha’s mate wasn’t there - probably in the bathroom. Dean picked up the plates and set them down, trying his best to ignore the Alpha’s stare.

“I hope you enjoy your meal,” He said on autopilot.

“Oh, I’ll try,” He felt a hard smack on his butt as he turned to walk away. Dean stiffened up, the tray falling from his hand, but before he could turn around and do _something_ , Castiel was at his side, clutching the man’s wrist.

“What’s goin’ on here?” Benny demanded, walking into the main dining room.

“Your waiter attacked me!” exclaimed the Alpha. Benny raised an eyebrow.

“What? Teenage Beta too tough for you?” he asked. The Alpha stuttered, trying to find some kind of explanation that didn’t emasculate him. “Cas, let him go.” Cas released the man’s wrist, a bit violently. “What happened?” Cas didn’t respond in anyway that Dean could tell, but from the way Benny’s expression changed, he had to have done something. “You get out of my restaurant.” He ordered the man. “Boys, my office.”

  
_It wasn’t the first time Castiel had seen an Omega get harassed in public, because it was sadly common, even at their age. Hell, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Dean getting harassed, but it was the first time Castiel had seen an Alpha go far enough to set Dean off the way he had. Normally all they did was catcalled, yelling offensive things and asking Dean if he wanted to perform some crude sex act on them, but today it turned into more. It all was supposed to be a nice day, spent ignoring their problems and acting like normal, carefree teenagers._

_“You keep your damn fingers out of my milkshake, Jo!” Dean swatted at the girl’s hands, moving his glass away from her. Jo pouted, propping her elbows up on the table, and resting her hands on his palms._

_“Why can’t I have a bit?” she demanded._

_“You can’t just stick your fingers in someone’s milkshake, Joanna!” Castiel smiled, sipping his own milkshake and watching the two bickered like siblings. Castiel wonders, if shit hit the fan and people found out about how John treated Dean, would Jo’s family would take him in, or would Dean be sent off to live with his mother and brother? He’d probably be sent away, and as much as Cas would miss him, he knows it would be best for Dean. He’d be happier and safer with his mother._

_“I’ll just go get my own,” Jo huffed, pushing herself off the table and walking off to the kitchen. Dean leaned over the table._

_“Let’s leave before she comes back,” He suggested jokingly. Castiel chuckled, rolling the cold glass between his palms. He looked up as an alpha walked up. He wasn’t much to look at - lanky, perhaps in his late teens, with a pimple covered face and too long hair._

_“Hey, honey, consider goin’ on a date with a real Alpha?” he said, leaning on the booth, on the side where Dean sat._

_“I dunno, can you tell me where to find one? Cuz I don’t see any here,” Dean retorted, not looking up at the man, instead focusing on his milkshake._

_“Now, c’mon with me, and I’ll show you the kind of fun time that little fuck can’t,” The alpha gestured his head towards Castiel, reaching down and taking Dean’s wrist in his own. Dean stiffened, eyes going just a bit wide. He looked scared - the quick kind of scared that normally only happened when something reminded him of his dad. Angry yelling or glass breaking._

_“How about you not touch me?” he suggested, pulling his arm from the alpha’s hand._

_“Aw, c’mon, babe, don’t be like that.” The Alpha reached out to grab Dean again, but Cas reached out and stopped him._

_“He told you not to touch him, so fuck off,” he ordered._

_“You wanna fight about it, pipsqueak?” Castiel wanted to roll his eyes at how stereotypical of a young alpha this guy was._

_“Hey, you better not be harassing my customers, boy,” Ellen came walking up to the table with slices of pie that must had been intended for them. “You better get out before I decide to call the cops, ya got me?” She ordered, giving the boy a look that would send even the biggest alpha running for the hills. Once he’d run away with his tail between his legs, she set the pie slices down on the table, then set a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean gave a barely concealed flinch. “You okay, boy? Need me to call your daddy to come get you?”_

_“No!” Dean answered a bit too quickly. “No, Ellen, thanks but it’s fine. All I need is a bit of pie.” Ellen raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push. As she walked off, she gave Castiel a look that clearly said ‘you look out for him’._

_Castiel leaned closer to Dean. “Are you okay?” he whispered._

_“Yeah, Cas I’m fine,” he answered in a voice that clearly said No, I’m not. Castiel wasn’t sure what to do. He’d only ever seen Dean react like that to things that reminded him of his father’s abuse. It brought up a possibility Castiel wished he didn’t have to consider._

_“Dean...does...does he...have you been…?” Castiel wasn’t sure how to ask - if he should ask. But Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes, and that was answer enough. “I’ll kill him.” Dean’s head shot up._

_“It’s not him, Cas,” He said quickly and quietly._

_“Then who is it?”_

_“Too many for you to so, now shut up and eat your pie.”_  
  
Dean’s shocked that Benny doesn’t fire them and kick them out of his house for what happened at the diner, but he didn’t. He took them both back into his office, and had made sure they were both alright, before offering to put Dean on kitchen duty instead of waiting tables, if it would make him more comfortable. Dean thinks that Benny maybe one of the kindest people he’s ever met. After Cas, of course.

Things fell into a nice routine after that. They’d all wake up in the mornings, eat breakfast and go to work, come home from the diner, eat dinner and maybe watch some TV before getting ready for bed. It was a kind of normalcy that Dean hadn’t had since his mom left his dad. He liked it.

“I was thinkin’ pizza tonight,” Benny declared, falling down on the couch after they came home from a particularly hard day at the diner.

“Pizza sounds good,” Dean agreed, “Want me to order it?” he added as Cas walked in, dropping down on the armchair to the left of the couch.

“Pizza menu’s in the drawer by the phone. Order whatever you want.” Dean nodded, standing up and walking into the kitchen to order the pizza. He could hear one of them flip on the TV as he opened the drawer to find the pizza menu. He grabbed the menu and the phone, walking back into the living room to let Cas look.

“... _Two boys are still missing out of Lawrence, Kansas_ ,” Dean and Cas both froze, turning to the screen. “ _Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak,_ ” The screen changed, from a pretty blonde reporter to two pictures of Dean and Cas, taken from a school yearbook, “ _were last seen three weeks ago in a local diner. There have been several reported sightings of the boys as far East Texas. We go now, to Lawrence, where the boys’ friends and family have gathered_.”

The screen changed once again, this time changing to what Dean knew was just outside the Roadhouse, with he and Castiel’s families crowding the screen. He felt his heart sink into his stomach as his mother took the microphone from the reporter. “ _Dean, sweetheart, we just want you home. We love you, and whatever’s wrong we can work it out…_ ” Castiel reached across the couch, grabbing the remote as Mary passed the microphone over to his older siblings.

“ _Cassie, you don’t gotta come home. Just give me or Anna a call? Let us kno-_ ” Was as far as Gabriel got before Cas shut off the TV. Dean and Cas sat there, waiting for Benny to get up and call the cops to come and take them home.

“ _Castiel_?” Benny sounded like he was trying not to laugh. “Your parents must be an interesting pair, brother.”

“You’re not gonna call the cops?” Dean asked.

“Should I?” Benny asked, raising an eyebrow. “Listen, you’re families look nice enough - bit odd that Cas there’s siblings seem more concerned than his parents - but I’m sure you boys had a reason to run, and whatever that reason is, you felt like you couldn’t tell your families, or they couldn’t help you, or somethin’ like that. I ain’t gonna force y’all back.”

“Thank you, Benny.”  
***  
Benny decided it was best to keep them both, not just Dean, behind the scenes after everything. They were on the news, and added with the whole Alpha groping incident, it seemed like the best idea. He spent about a week giving them a rundown on what to do. He handled most of the cooking, Dean and Cas were mostly just helping with some prep work and restocking. Cas was no good with the cooking, but Dean found he loved helping Benny cook.

Pie had always been one of Dean’s favorite things. His mom used to make it all the time. Whenever someone was sad or hurt, or if they just had some free time. Making pie was a happy time in his house. It was something Dean missed after his mom left. His dad would never let him make anything _he_ enjoyed - John had expected him to make all the meals, but it was what he wanted and nothing frilly like baking ( _“If you’re gonna be such an omega, why not go join a breeding farm?”_ ).

“Fuck,” Cas mumbled. Dean turned around to look at him, and couldn’t help but laugh. Whipped cream was all over the pie, on the pan, and on the counter. Castiel was glaring down at the pie Dean had asked him to put whipped cream on, as if it had done some outrageous crime by him accidently putting too much on it. Cas turned the glare to him, “Hush, Dean.”

“Dude, how do you screw that up? How do you screw up at spreading whipped cream?” He laughed. Cas reached down, gathered some of the cream in his hand, then reached out and smeared some on Dean’s face. “The hell?” he demanded. Cas smirked at him, shrugging.

“I’m no good at spreading whipped cream.” Dean ran his hand over his face, gathering the cream in his hands, and then wiping it off on Castiel’s face. “So, that’s how we’re playing?” He grabbed one of the bowls of whipped cream, grabbing a handful, and smearing it in Dean’s hair. It kept going like that until they were both sitting on the floor of kitchen, backs against the counter and laughing, covered in whipped cream. Cas laughed, laying his head against Dean’s shoulder. “We fucked up.”

“You started it,” Dean declared.

“ _You_ are the one who asked me to put whipped cream on the pie,”: Castiel reminded. Dean rolled his shoulder, signaling for Cas to lift up his head a bit.

“We should clean up, and see if I can fix that pie,” Dean said, turning to look Cas in the face. Cas was hovering close, big blue eyes taking up most of his line of sight. Cas had never had much of an appreciation for personal space, ever since they were children. It’s something Dean had just grown used to over the years.

“I want to kiss you. Can I?” Dean bit his lip. He wanted Cas to kiss him. He’s wanted Cas to kiss him for a long time, but he couldn’t imagine why Cas would want to kiss him. He was damaged - so fucked up that he was sure he’d never be fixed. But Castiel wanted to and Dean didn’t want to tell him no. He nodded. Cas leaned forward, tilting his head just so as he pressed their lips together. Cas’ lips are chapped - or maybe Dean’s are or maybe they both are - but it’s nice. Dean likes the feeling of Cas’ lips moving slowly, gently against his. Cas slowly, tentatively places a hand against the side of his face, stroking his thumb along the apples of his cheek.

“That was better than I ever thought it could be,” Cas murmured, pulling apart just enough to give them space to breathe. he slipped his hand down, intertwining their fingers. “Could I do it again?” Dean smiled.

“We’ve gotta clean up, Cas, but…” he paused, smiling, “You could later.”  
***  
Looking back on it, they didn’t really think anything through. He’d been so focused on how he and Cas needed to get _somewhere_ and need to figure out what to do that he hadn’t really worried about much else but he and Cas’ safety. But now, they were somewhere safe, with someone who wasn’t going to hurt them, and that should make him feel safe and happy but it _doesn’t_. He’s shocked to find that he trusts Benny, and he’s happy with their whole little set up.

It’s the _what-ifs_ that worry him. What if they’re found? What if they’re forced to go home? It sends shivers down his spine to think of what his dad’ll do with him. He can’t help but think he’d kill himself before he went back home, but then he thinks of leaving Cas all alone, and what that would do to his mom and Sammy and he feels ashamed for even thinking about it. He’s tired. He doesn’t want to have to worry about all this. Is it too much to want to be a normal kid? His biggest concern should be if he’ll have a date for homecoming or not, not if he’s going to get beaten to death if (A negative voice in the back of his head says _when_ ) they’re caught. He shouldn’t be crashing in the guest room of some guy who picked him and his runaway best-friend-maybe-sort of-boyfriend off the side of some back road highway.

It’s taking a toll. He should be relaxing now. He should be overjoyed that he and Cas have found somewhere safe. But he’s not, and it’s really been bothering him. He’d found himself crying from frustration and worry and anxiety and it pisses him off. He wants to blame it on his upcoming heat. He can feel the tension building up with him, the hot flashes that signals that any day now he’ll be a writhing mess begging for a knot and yeah that makes him really fucking anxious (horrified. Horrified is the word), he knows he can handle those. This overwhelming feeling of dread that seemed to come over him as soon as things were looking up, that’s something else entirely. Something he should probably talk about, but he doesn’t want Cas worrying about him more than he already is.

“We’ll talk to Benny,” Cas was saying, looking through websites on non-intercourse ways to handle heats on the old computer in Benny’s study. Dean had only gone through one heat on his own, years ago during his first one. Then, his dad’s friends had found out he was an omega, and started spewing that crap about how it was _cruel_ to make one go through heat alone. After that, John had gotten him on birth control and let his friends do whatever they wanted. “I’ll feel a bit awkward asking him to leave his own house,” Castiel’s words bring him back to the here and now, “but I’m sure he’ll understand. You’re going to be in heat, and he’s a nice guy but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still a full grown alpha, and it would just be cruel to make him sit around while you’re going through that.” Dean nods.

“So what? Ask him to get a hotel room for a few days and we’ll what? Lock ourselves up in the house? What about you? I know you’re a beta and all but your parents have had you on those testosterone pills since you were thirteen. It’s gonna be hard for you to be around me too, especially if we’re not…” Dean trailed off. Maybe he should tell Cas to just fuck him during his heat? It would make things easier, but...Dean doesn’t want to. Well, in theory, he does, but he just isn’t ready. Not yet.

Cas spun around in his chair, looking at him. “I know you probably want to be alone, Dean, but I can’t just leave you here when you’re going to be in heat. It isn’t safe. But I’ll only be in the room with you if you want me to be. You can lock the door, move furniture in front of it and do whatever you need to do to get yourself through it, and I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” Dean smiled.

“I have no idea what I would do without you,” Dean declared, reaching over and taking Castiel’s hand in his own. Cas smiles, leaning over pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. There was a knock on the door of the office, and Benny poked his head in.

“Dinner’s done,” he says. They nod, pulling apart and following the alpha into the kitchen. Tonight’s dinner was meatloaf, with homemade rolls and greens. It made Dean’s mouth water. They all grabbed plates, sitting down at their normal spots and helping themselves to the spread.

“It’s great, Benny,” Dean declares between bites.

“Thanks, brother.” Cas sets his fork down.

“Benny, Dean and I need to talk to you about something,” he said. Dean knows exactly where this conversation is going, and god he doesn’t want to talk about this with Benny, but he knows that they have to. It was coming any day now.

“What’s wrong?” Benny asks. Dean bites his lip.

“I...uh, my heat’s coming up soon,” he explains quietly, looking anywhere but his face.

“Um...how are you going to...handle that?” It was obvious that Benny wasn’t very comfortable with this conversation either. “I guess you don’t want me around?”

“It’s no offense to you or anything, Benny,” Castiel says quickly. Benny smiles at them.

“I understand completely, you two. When should it start? I’ll stay at that motel near the diner,” Benny says.

“Probably early next week,” Dean answers, so grateful that Benny seems to understand.  
***  
Dean’s heat starts to set in early Sunday afternoon. He almost keeps it to himself, years of conditioning coming through. It wasn’t all the bad yet, he knows he’s got to smell tempting, but not too bad just yet. Luckily, he doesn’t have to. He walks into the kitchen for lunch, and he can see Benny’s eyes go wide, sandwich held halfway up to his lips. Dean bites his lip, stiffening up a bit.

“I...I can leave,” he murmurs, and Dean can tell he’s trying his hardest, but Dean can feel when his eyes quickly trail along his body, and it sends ice through his veins, immediately cooling the building heat.

“You can finish your sandwich,” Dean says. “I can go back up to the guest room.” Benny looks like he’s going to protest, but then he nods. Dean practically runs up to the bedroom, bursting in. Cas raises an eyebrow at him, droplets of water from his wet hair catching on his brow and lash, but then his eyes go wide. “I...uh...I already told Benny. He’s gonna leave after he finishes eating.”

“What should I do?” Cas asks.

Dean shrugs. “I can ignore it for a few more hours. Contrary to popular belief, it doesn’t just suddenly pops up. It’s kind of a slow build the first day, and slow descent.” Cas nods.

“I read that,” he said, absently. Cas looks down at him, bit his lip. His hand fidgeted a bit, starting to reach out and touch him, but he stopped himself. Dean reached out, grabbing Cas’ hand. He smiles, intertwining their fingers and pressing kisses to his knuckles. Dean felt a surge of heat rush down his spine, pooling in his stomach, but it was fine. He was fine. He liked having Cas close.

Cas laid down beside him, running a hand through his hair. Dean smiles, slowly moving closer to him, resting his head on his chest. His scent was comforting. It had less of the arousing effect an alpha’s would have, enough so that he could be close and comforting, and not make Dean want to jump his bones. Not yet, at least. Cas reached up, running his hand slowly through his hair. Dean closed his eyes and just tried to relax. He slowly drifted off soothed by the smell.

When Dean woke up from his nap, he could feel how wet the back of his pants were and his half-hard dick pressing against the flap of his pajama pants. Cas was gone, but the spot where he’d been was still warm and reeked of him. It was a good smell. A fucking great smell. He wanted more of it. He rolled over, burying his nose in the spot, taking a deep breath. It quickly brought him to full mast, and god he needed out of these fucking clothes. He’s not sure if he’s done anything quicker than he pulled off his shirt and pants. He let them fall to the floor, reaching down and taking himself a bit roughly in his hand, stroking himself, breathing in Cas’ scent in the sheets.

It wasn’t enough. He wanted more, so much fucking more but he was still enough in his mind to remember that _no_ , he doesn’t want more. His instincts are screaming at him, telling him to roll over and take the first dick that walked through the bedroom door, but he knew he doesn’t want it. Not really, not right now. His breath hitched as his hand trailed behind him, pressing a finger inside of himself. He wasn’t gentle with himself, too caught up in trying to get off. It felt good - _fucking great_ \- to have something inside him, but it wasn’t enough. He needs something, needed something more substantial inside. He pushed a second finger inside, crooking them and trying to find it that spot he knew would make him see stars and end this quickly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He moaned, dragging it out as his finger brushed against his prostate. He worked a third finger in, trying to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts but the angle was all weird and it was hard to really do much. He wanted more - he wanted it to be Cas instead of his fingers. He could just imagine what it would be like if he ever let Cas fuck him. He’d be slow, and gentle and take his time. It would probably feel like absolute torture at the time but it would feel great. His breath sped up with the thought of it being Cas’ hands on his dick and his dick inside him, his mouth drying up from the open mouth panting. He could feel it building up - thankfully. God he needs to come. He needs more. He pressed his fingers into his prostate, and that was it he was gone. He came all over the sheets, muscles tensing around his fingers.

Dean collapsed against the bed, feeling his warm come press against his stomach, trying to take deep breaths. He slowly rolled over, closing his eyes against the orange light peeking through the window. His head was clear for now, and he knew that would only last about forty-five minutes to an hour or so before he’d have to do it all over again.

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door, followed by a “Dean, can I come in?”. He hummed a _yes_. Dean could hear the door open, and a clanking that sounded like plates. “I brought some food. You need to remember to eat and drink,” he said. Dean forced his eyes open to look at him. Dean felt his dick try and give an attempt at getting hard again. Cas looked like an absolute mess, his pupils dilated and Dean could see the tent in his pants. Oh god, Cas probably knows that he just jerked-off to his scent and the idea of him fucking him.

Cas set the tray on the bed beside him, letting a plastic bag that had been on his arm drop to the floor, and hovering awkwardly just away from the bed. On the tray was a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a grilled cheese sandwich with a big glass of water. Dean laughed, smiling at him, “I don’t have the flu.” Cas looked down at his feet.

“I’m sorry - I had to work with what was in the kitchen and I’m not very good at cooking,” he confessed. Dean smiled.

“Dude, it’s fine - thanks for making me dinner.” He was suddenly very, very aware that he’s naked, and Cas was already sporting a boner as it was. He reached out, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his lap. He grabbed the tray and set it in his lap, shoveling a spoonful of soup into his mouth. The chucks of chicken were still kind of cold, but he smiled at Cas anyways.

“I...do you want me to leave?”

“No - I’m good for now. You can stay.” Cas sat down near the head of the bed, where he’d previously put the tray (And thankfully away from the cooling come stain on the sheets.). Cas was a bit stiff, trying not to get too close to him. A small part of him was hurt by it, but his logical brain understood why. Dean’s pretty sure that if Cas actually starting touching him - even just reaching out to hold his hand - he wouldn’t be leaving that bed, and Dean wasn’t ready for any of what that would include. He cared about Cas, but he wasn’t ready to sleep with him, and he wasn’t ready to be mated, and they didn’t have any kind of protection if he was ready.

“I...uh...had Benny pick something up for you - to make this all easier for you,” Cas mumbled, reaching down and picking up the plastic bag. He handed it to Dean, and looked away a bit awkwardly, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Dean opened up the bag, and pulled the plastic box out of the bag. He felt his breath hitch, looking at the dildo. His heart was beating in his chest. The dildo was big, with a fake knot on the end. Dean could just imagine what it would feel like when his heat set back in. It would be almost like the real thing. He swallowed, smiling at him. “Thank you, Cas. This...will be really helpful.” Dean set it aside.

“I read online that it can be very difficult to go through heat without…” Cas trailed off. “That one of those can make it much more bearable.”

“Thank you, Cas.”  
***  
The next bout of heat came about fifteen minutes after Dean finished his meal. Cas had retreated to the living room about ten minutes prior, leaving him alone with the dildo. Dean had carefully opened the package, rolling the big, pink silicone dick in his hands. It wasn’t _huge_ , but it would be big enough to satisfy Dean, and it had an inflatable knot that would definitely make things go smoother. It even suction cupped to surfaces, so Dean wouldn’t have to fuck himself at an odd angle. He shoves it on the headboard with a bit more force than necessary. He picks up the box to toss it in the direction of the garbage can. Benny and Castiel’s scents lingered on the packaging, and in the house, mixing together in some aphroditic cocktail that had the next wave of _want_ setting in a bit sooner than it should have. Dean groans, laying back and trying to focus on something else.

Benny would probably be huge - most alphas typically were, and Benny was physically bigger than most. He’d have to take his time, stretching Dean out for a long time, and fuck maybe even letting Cas fuck him first to make sure he was good and stretched. Dean groaned at the thought, readjusting himself so that he could sink back on the dildo attached to the headboard. It was a good stretch, but it wasn’t everything his heat demanded. A warm heat against his back, the weight of an partner, in addition to the fullness the dildo offered that’s what his instincts were demanding.

Dean buried his face in the sheets, panting and fucking himself on the dildo, imagining it’s Castiel. Pretty Cas, _good_ Cas. He would be quicker, fast and eager, pounding into Dean. It would be a nice stretch, something Dean could enjoy too. Cas would touch him too, running his hands all over, kissing him and jerking his cock. After they’d both come, Cas would pull out and fall on the bed beside him, kissing him and touching him and it wouldn’t be long before his heat would set back in and Benny could have his turn.

Benny be slower than Cas, slowly pushing in and taking his time. He’d stretch Dean wide, taking his time as he fucks him. Dean reaches under himself, jerking himself off as he imagined Cas taking him in hand, slowly working him back to hardness as Benny thrust inside of him. Dean gasps, feeling his orgasm coming up again. He uses his foot to press the button that would cause the dildo to inflate. He pushes himself back on to the growing knot, letting out a low whine as it presses into his prostate, making him come all over the sheets under him.

Dean wonders if it would feel better if it were real. He knew what a real knot felt like when it forced it’s way in, stretching him too wide after too little prep, with too little slick. He wonder if it felt better if he wanted it, if he was wet and stretched and _ready_. But he had no intention of finding out. He had Cas.  
  
 _Cas thinks his parents were so obsessed with him being an alpha was because of his siblings hadn’t turned out the way they’d wanted. While Anna and Luke had both been alphas, they’d been defiant and argumentative, like most teenage alphas were, which is exactly the opposite behavior wanted from their children. Gabriel was an omega, which was almost as big of a disappointment as having a beta._

_Cas balanced the tray of food on his hip, reaching up and knocking quietly on his older brother’s door. The smell of an omega in heat was strong, but it smelled wrong to him, too close to his own. Which was really lucky, because someone had to make sure Gabriel ate while he was in heat._

_“Wha’, Cas?” Gabriel grumbled, pulling open the door, wrapped in nothing but a sheet. His brother’s face was flushed, eyes showing his sleep deprivation. It was the third day of his heat, the height of it almost done. Their parents had left for the weekend, like they always did, and wouldn’t show back up until they were sure Gabriel was done. Castiel would be expected to make sure the house smelled normal again._

_“I brought you some lunch,” He held out the tray. “Move out of the way so I can set it down.” Cas slipped past him into the room, setting the tray down on the dresser. The bed was a mess, sheets half off and pillows strewn everywhere. Cas’ eyes landed on sex toys tangled up in the sheets too, making him blush and avert his eyes. Gabriel wasn’t normally a private person, but when it came to his heats he didn’t want to talk about anything._

_“You’re a good brother,” Gabriel said, falling back on his bed and using a thin sheet to just cover what he had to. “Don’t ever mate an alpha.”_

_“Why?” Gabriel laughed._

_“Forgot mom and dad don’t let you take sex ed,” he mumbled. “Ya know how betas work, right? Mate with an omega and you’ll release more testosterone and all that jazz, mate with an alpha and you’ll release more estrogen and all that?” Cas nodded. “Well, if you mated an alpha, you’ll have to go through this. I’ve heard its harder on betas since they haven’t really...experienced it all their lives, ya know?” Castiel had heard that, or rather, read it in one of the many pamphlets he’d been given by the doctor._

_Cas smiled at his brother, “Don’t worry, brother. Our parents have me taking so many testosterone supplements that no alpha will ever want me.” He straightened up. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He slipped out of the room before his brother could say anything else._

_Cas walked to his bedroom, trying not to think about what Gabriel had said. He didn’t need to worry about it. His parents really did make it so that no alpha would want him. They’d put him on hormone therapy almost as soon as they’d found out that he was a beta, in hopes it would make him alpha enough that no one would guess. Cas likes to pretend that it doesn’t bother him - that he’s always preferred omegas anyways - but it does. Being a Beta is part of what he was, and he hated that his parents forced him to hide it._

_Cas sighed, pushing open his bathroom door and walking over to the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the orange prescription bottle, turning it over in his hands. He’s always found himself wondering if his parents would even notice if he stopped taking them. They would, and then they’d put him on some kind of strict monitoring for this._

_“Cas, ya in here?” called a voice from the bedroom. Cas straightens up, walking into his room. Dean was pulling himself in through the window._

_“You know, I’ve got a front door,” Cas points out. Dean shrugs, smiling at him. Gabriel didn’t have to worry about him mating an alpha. He didn’t want an alpha. He didn’t want anyone but Dean._  
  
The rest of Dean’s heat passed without much incident. Cas was right - the dildo was a godsend. Dean packaged it up, hiding it away under the bed of the guest room after giving it a thorough washing. Though, by now Dean thinks maybe they could start calling it their room, since they’ve been sleeping in it for months now, and there was no sign that they were leaving any time soon.

Dean thought it would be awkward in the house after his heat, but things were shockingly normal. Benny had smiled at him, patted his head, and gone back to the everyday routine. No one brought it up again, but it wasn’t the same kind of ignoring his dad did. It was more like this is normal, everyday thing, not this is horrible and you should be ashamed. It was actually kind of nice. He wondered if this is how normal omegas felt after their heats?

He doesn’t regret running away. He wishes he could call his mom and Sammy to let him know he was alive and okay, but he knew he couldn’t. Not right now at least. He was a minor, and if he called the cops could find them and force them back. Back to his dad and beatings and whiskey breath panting into his ear, and damn it he didn’t want that. He wanted to stay here, with Cas and whatever there is between them. He doesn’t want to leave Benny either. It had been years since he’d been as happy as he is here, and he’s not going to lose that happiness. He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting to happen, and he was a bit freaked out about the turn his fantasies took during his heats, but he thinks with time that wouldn’t be so bad. Cas and Benny, they were the sweetest people he’s ever met in his life, and he thinks if he let them, they’d take good care of him, but they’d still let him be his own person. Dean wanted that. And he was shocked to think that, if given the choice, he’d have them both.

But he had Cas, and that’s all he needs. Asking for more would just be selfish. Wanting to make Cas share him, after he’s waited patiently for years for him, would be like a slap in the face for all that the beta had done for him.


	2. Chapter 2

  
TV was full of horror stories involving hitchhikers. Murderous strangers who pick up helpless people off the side of the road, or crazy serial murders killing kind people who offered them rides. Benny has heard every different variation of it from crime shows that played as background noise in his quiet, empty house. But when Benny had picked up two hitchhikers and it had proven to be the best decision of his life.

Dean and Castiel were a welcome addition to his life. At first, all he’d wanted was to make sure they didn’t end up another tragic story on the news. But it had been so obvious that they’d just picked up and left, too preoccupied by getting away from whatever it is that they’re running from, he couldn’t just drop them off on a street corner or a homeless shelter. Not because he was lonely, he wanted to help them. He was shocked they’d taken him up on the offer. He was an unknown alpha and they were a young beta and omega, and no one would make the connection to him if something happened to them. He’s pretty sure Dean was hesitant to accept, but they did.

It was shocking how quickly the two boys buried themselves right into his life. They kept to themselves at first, Cas hovering close to Dean, constantly giving him little touches. Benny’s not sure if he’s doing it on purpose, or if its instinctive, but he knows what that body language means; _Hands off_. Normally you’d only see that with an alpha and their mate, but Benny quickly learned that while Dean wasn’t actually Cas’ mate, the little beta was ferociously protective. He hadn’t known Betas could be like that, but as Benny spent more time with them it was pretty easy to guess that Cas had a reason to be so protective. Benny didn’t want to pry. Whatever was happening to them, it wasn’t any of his business. It had been bad enough for them to feel like they weren’t safe with their own families, and that was enough for him.

Benny’s only complaint was...well, it wasn’t Dean and Cas’ fault. Benny hadn’t expected that when he picked them up on the highway that he’d developed such a primal attachment to them. It was more than just wanting to take care of two kids that needed help, it was...Benny felt disgusting just thinking about what it was. He knew he couldn’t help that the alpha in him was screaming that they were _his_ , but he still felt guilty every time they walked into the room and his brain was screaming at him to touch them, but they were just kids. Kids who were scared and running from something, and they are just finally starting to settle in. He thought he had finally gotten his urges under control when Dean walked into the kitchen smelling so goddamn sweet.

It had taken everything in him to act calmly, to not just push him against a wall and _take_. Benny kept thinking over and over that Dean’s just a kid, a kid going through heat in a new place with an alpha he didn’t know well enough to feel anywhere near comfortable. Benny didn’t even bother to finish eating after Dean fled from the room, he just grabbed his wallet and keys and left for the nearest motel, trying to ignore the hard-on straining his jeans. After three days sleeping in itchy motel sheets and masturbating to scenarios he doesn’t want to think about again, he finally gets a call from Cas to tell him that he can come back home.

“Oh, and Benny, could you just act...normal about all this?” Cas added before hanging up. Benny furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean by normal, brother?”

Cas sighs, “Dean is very...sensitive about his heats. He doesn’t like to talk about them. You don’t have to act like it didn’t happen, but just...don’t act like it’s a big deal, okay?”

“It isn’t a big deal, Cas. It’s something that’s perfectly natural,” Benny reminded. Cas was quiet on the other end.

“You’re right...it is,” He murmured. “I’ll see you when you get home.”  
  
Cas sat down on the bed, watching Dean sleep. He was still tired from his heat. He knew it was harder on omegas to go through heats without a partner. Fingers and toys just didn’t have the same effect as a real knot. That’s why it was a disgustingly common practice for parents of omegas to let family friends come over and _“help”_ their children out during their heats. Just a few decades ago, it was seen as bad parenting if you _didn’t_ let someone screw your omega child when they were in heat. Just thinking about it disgusted Cas, especially when he thought about the fact that John had been one of the people who still did that. That John had _let_ his friends have their way with Dean.

Cas wishes he could have done something to save Dean from that. He knows there isn’t, and now the best thing he can do is help Dean recover from what’s been done to him. And he thinks he’s done a pretty good job. Dean still had some nights where he had trouble sleeping, and he was still a bit skittish around new alphas, but he was getting better. He was starting to act more like the Dean he’d known before all this had happened - before Mary had left John, before the divorce, and before his mother and brother had moved to South Dakota, leaving him as the soul victim for his father’s alcohol induced rage.

Dean makes a quiet sound, rolling over and looking up at Cas with a sleepy smile. “Hey there.” Cas smiled back, reaching out slowly to run his hand through Dean’s hair. Cas was always careful with what he did around Dean, scared of setting him off. But Dean wasn’t as skittish as he’d been before they’d left. There had been sometimes when Dean was so panicked that he wouldn’t even let Cas touch him to patch him up.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked. Dean nodded, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Yeah. I think I’m 100% again, actually,” He declared. “I’m so happy I’ve got a six month cycle. I have no idea what I would do if I had one of shorter cycles.”

“I don’t know how anyone would handle that. Imagine, marathon sex every single month,” Cas says. “I couldn’t handle that.” Dean laughs,crossing his legs under the blanket.

“It wouldn’t be any fun at all,” Dean agrees. Cas smiles, leaning in a bit, intent to kiss Dean. The other boy leaned forward, pressing their lips together. “Cas, next time, I think I...I want you to be with me.” Cas knows his face shows his shock. He knew that Dean’s next heat was months away, but the idea that he could be with him next time, kissing him and touching everywhere along his body, before slowly sinking into the tight, wet heat, instead of furiously masturbating in the downstairs bathroom. “We don’t have to...I just...I thought you wanted to and I think if I want to be with anyone, it’ll be you.”

“I want to, Dean,” Cas assures. “But I can wait. There’s no rush.”

“It’s six months away, Cas, and I may change my mind, but I think I’d be okay with it. This…” Cas could see the blush he was trying to force down. “I thought about you. I thought about that dildo being your cock, and I jerked off to your scent on the pillows.” Cas shifts, trying to hide what Dean’s words were doing to him. Part of him wants to tell Dean to stop, but most of him wanted him to go on, to tell him every little detail, to tell him everything he thought about him doing to him. But he was also scared to ask. Cas knows his isn’t the only scent that Dean would have smelled during his heat. Even if Benny wasn’t there, this is his house and the place reeks of him.

“Did...you just think about me or…?” Cas asks, looking down at his lap. “It’s okay if you thought about him too. He’s good looking and I’m sure the smell of an alpha would have been so much more appealing to you,” He added, forcing himself to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean’s cheeks were bright read, making all the little freckles stick out even more. Cas chanced moving a bit closer. “Tell me about it - I want to hear every fantasy you had.” Cas hoped he wasn’t pushing it. “Only if you want to.” Dean bites his lip.

“I...I thought about you and Benny...both doing me. You’d fuck me first, and then when you were done you’d lay down beside me and kiss me and jerk me off while Benny fucks me,” Dean mumbled, looking down at his lap. Cas could see where the blanket was tenting, and that reassured him he wasn’t pushing. He smiles at Dean, leaning in a gently kissing him.  
  
Things settle back in after Dean’s heat. It was hard the first few days, coming home to a house that absolutely reeked of an omega in heat, but he dealt with it. Benny was more than his instincts. Just because there was a ripe young omega running around his house didn’t mean that he was his to claim. Even if his instincts were screaming _mate_ at him.

“It’s lucky I don’t have heats,” Cas murmured into his cup of coffee, glaring at some nondescript spot on the wall. “I don’t think you’d be able to control yourself then - especially when our heats started syncing up.” Benny chokes on his coffee, turning a shocked gaze towards the teenager. “You’re good at hiding it - which, thank you for that. Dean doesn’t need to know just yet - but it’s hard to control body language.” Benny sighs.

“You don’t have to worry about anything, Cas, I don’t plan on laying a hand on him,” Benny assures. Despite them living in his house for months now, Benny didn’t know a lot about Cas and Dean’s relationship. He knew they were close, and he’s pretty sure they’re a bit more than friends. He didn’t want Cas to think he’s a threat to his mate. He’d heard more than one story about alphas taking a beta’s mate, just because they didn’t view it as a “real” partnership. Even if Cas and Dean weren’t mates, Benny needed him to understand that he wasn’t a threat to their relationship.

“Good. I like you but...if you touched him without his consent…” He trailed off, but the threat was clear.

“I promise I won’t touch him.” Cas smiles.

“There’s no guarantee you’ll have you keep that promise, but I appreciate you making it,” he declares, before dropping his mug in the sink and wandering off towards the stairs.

Cas was an odd duck. Benny thinks that could be the only way to describe the little beta. He seemed to speak in riddles, vaguely hinting at bigger things with his word choice. In the few months they’ve lived there, Benny’s decided he’s trying to give Benny some kind of information. A reason why they left, a form of explanation as to why he’s got two teenage runaways in his guest room, but doesn’t want to actually _tell_ him. Benny doesn’t know if it’s because he doesn’t want to tell just yet, or if he wanted Benny to figure it out on his own.

Though, he doesn’t need Cas’ little subtle hints to put things together about Dean. It’s obvious someone hurt the omega, and from the way he’d reacted to his dad on the news that one day, it was pretty easy to guess who. Benny could relate to that. His dad had been a beta, uncomfortable with his gender and then to throw in that his son was an alpha had made him feel that he had display dominance in his own house. If there’s one thing Benny could relate to, it’s a dick of a father pushing you around. It’s Cas that he couldn’t figure out.

After seeing the newscast about them, Benny had looked them both up. How could he not? He had two kids staying at his house that he picked up on a highway, it was purely safety (of course, what harm could two boys half his size do?). After hours of skimming online papers and news reports, he had gathered that Dean’s parents were divorced, with his mom and brother living in another state, not too shocking. It was the bit he was able to dig up on Cas that was a bit of a surprise. He had assumed his parents were dead or something, since it was his siblings that appeared on the news, but they were alive and well. He was the son of a preacher and a housewife, with siblings galore, but the way the two that showed up on the news - Anna and Gabriel - had talked, it was like they didn’t give a damn if he came home to their parents, as long as he was safe. Benny wasn’t an expert on functional families, but there was something wrong about that. Something that spoke to something not being right at home for Cas either. He doesn’t think Cas’ parents that hit him, but emotional abuse was abuse.

But Benny wouldn’t pry. He knew if he pushed he could probably get them both to talk and tell him something, but he wouldn’t do that. It was their business if they ever told him anything at all.  
  
  
These days, Cas always woke up with a smile, with Dean’s warm weight at his side, in a bed that smelled like both of them. It was like every little fantasy he’s ever had about he and Dean being together. Every fantasy he thought he’d never have, but here they were. Cas gently stroked Dean’s hair, thinking about what Dean had told him a few days earlier. Dean wanted Benny. Cas had feared for years that Dean would choose some knot-headed alpha over him since he first found out he was a beta. But, Dean had said he wanted them both, and had hadn’t said he wanted anything more than sex with Benny.

If Dean ever decided that he wanted to live out this fantasy, Cas thinks he’ll be okay with it. Benny was far from unattractive. Cas wouldn’t mind having a go with him, honestly. He could just imagine what it would be like, filth and praise murmured in that voice of his, and stubble burn on his thighs. Benny looked like the type of guy who knew how to take care of his partners. He thinks sleeping with Benny would be fun.

Dean rolled over, nosing his way into the spot between Cas’ neck and the pillow. Cas smiled, turning his head to gently kiss the top of Dean’s. Dean grumbled, throwing an arm over Cas’ stomach. “We’re back at work today, we’ve gotta get up.” Cas reminded. Dean sighed, forcing himself up into a sitting position.

“I get to make pie today,” Dean murmured, “That means I can _eat_ pie today.” Cas chuckled, watching as Dean tossed their blanket aside and slipped out of bed to walk over to their chest of drawers. He rifled around in the drawer that was his, grabbing a plain t-shirt and some jeans. They actually only had three or four outfits each, meaning most of the drawers were empty. Cas thinks maybe they should buy some new clothes, bulk up their wardrobes beyond old t-shirts and raggedy jeans. He’ll ask Benny if he’ll take them to the closest shopping center later.

Cas laid back for awhile, watching Dean pull off his shirt and drop it in their pile of laundry in the corner. He watched the movement of the muscles of his shoulders under freckled skin. Cas adored Dean’s freckles. Cas adored everything about Dean. Even the things that irritated him about the other boy, he would smile fondly about later on. Cas thinks that’s what love is. Love is adoring everything about your partner, even the faults. Even if those faults make you want to beat your head against a wall, you adore them because even the faults are what make that person the person that you love. Dean wouldn’t be the same person he loved if he was ferociously stubborn, just like he wouldn’t be the same person if he wasn’t the most caring person Cas knew.

Cas forced himself to stop watching Dean and get out of bed, intent to start getting dressed himself. He pulled open his drawer, and pulled out his own clothes. He and Dean went through their normal morning routine, pulling on their clothes before going to the bathroom to brush their teeth and hair, the smell of Benny cooking breakfast filling the whole house.

“Bacon and eggs, boys,” Benny said as they came into the kitchen, pushing some gooey eggs around the pan. “Should be done in just a few. Will one of ya put on some toast?” Dean wandered away from Cas side, grabbing the bread off the top of the fridge. Cas went straight to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug from the cabinet above it and pouring coffee into it until it almost spilled over. He grabbed the powder creamer, pouring a bit in, followed by a scoop of sugar, then stirring very carefully so as not to spill it. He wrapped both hands around the mug, slowly bringing it to his lips and taking a long sip.

He took his mug over to the table and sat down, watching Dean and Benny go about finishing up their breakfast. They worked well together, perfectly in sync as they worked around each other in the kitchen. They were the same way at the restaurant, never getting in each other’s ways as they worked in the tight quarters while Cas is sure that he was more of a bother than any form of help when he’d worked in the kitchen. This was just confirmed when Benny had asked him to start handling the work in the office instead. Not that Cas minded. He preferred that work. He liked the numbers and the organized filing systems. It made more sense to him than cooking, and he liked things that made sense.

Cas noticed Benny looking him, a bit confused. Cas smiled at him, and winked.  
  
Benny was a creature of routine. He got up at the same time, he got ready in the same order, and he drove to work the same way every day. It was incredibly rare for him to ever want to break his routine, and the night he’d picked up Dean and Cas on that highway had been one of those rare days that he broke his routine. He’d decided on a whim to drive home a different way, along an empty backroad. He thinks that if there is a higher power, than they were definitely involved in having him take that route of all routes, on that day of all days.

Taking Dean and Cas in hadn’t changed his routine, but they had almost seamlessly weaved their way into it. Sure there were some changes - like cooking for three instead of one, and actually having someone to talk to instead of sitting by himself, with only the noise of the TV to break the silence. And it was a welcome change. He liked having Dean in the kitchen with him, and he liked the banter during meals and he even liked that Cas liked to run commentary on TV shows. He never wanted them to leave.

But he knew that was unrealistic. Dean and Cas were there because they had nowhere else to go. Benny gave them a roof over their head, and jobs, but as soon as they were eighteen and could go out there and not worry about being dragged back home, they’d leave. And yeah, they’d may keep contact or something, but it wouldn’t be what Benny wanted. What his instincts demanded he make them, because he wanted both of them to be his mates, but he’d keep that to himself. Dean and Cas wouldn’t want that - they had each other, they wouldn’t want some alpha to mess that up, and they were almost half his age.

Not to mention it was unusual. Sure, it wasn’t unheard of for an alpha to have two omega mates, but to have an omega and a beta mate? He’d never heard of anything like that. Plus, Cas seemed to lean more towards alpha-like tendencies, which should just piss Benny off, but it didn’t. Normally an alpha wouldn’t like having another alpha or beta that exhibited alpha like tendencies in their house, especially when an unmated omega was put into the equation, and Benny had even had alpha and beta roommates in the past that he couldn't stand living with, but that wasn’t the case with Cas.

He could feel Cas watching him and Dean working on breakfast. When he looked back at him, seated at the table sipping his coffee, his look wasn’t suspicion or any emotion he’d expect from someone watching an alpha with their intended mate. It was curious and considering, and when he saw Benny looked at him and winked, before finishing up his first cup of coffee and getting up to make another one.  
  
It was starting to finally warm up outside, and Cas loved spending time outside. When he was young, he helped his mom keep a garden, and he’d always loved it. Cas had been eying a spot in Benny’s backyard that would be perfect, but he wasn’t sure if he would be overstepping any boundaries by asking if he could start one. It would be like a promise that he and Dean had intended to stay there for a long time, and he wasn’t sure if Benny would like that. He was kind enough to open his home to them and give them work, but would he want Cas making such a permanent change?

But, Benny seemed like the kind of person that would like a garden. He liked to cook so much, and garden fresh food was always better, right? And his house was very nice, it would be nice with some flowers and such in the barren front flower bed. He could just imagine it, flower of all different colors and a garden brimming with vegetables in the back.

“Do you think Benny would let me start a garden?” Cas asked one afternoon as he and Dean relaxed in the backyard, spread out on two big beach towels they’d found in Benny’s linen closet. Dean turned his head, cupping a hand around his eyes to shield them from the sun.

“Dunno. I mean, he’s got room for one, and it would look nice,” Dean said, voice echoing oddly off his hand. “I’d ask him.” Cas nodded, resolving that he’d at least propose the idea to Benny, before laying back down next to Dean, enjoying the feeling of the warm sunlight on his chest and Dean at his side. He took Dean’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He brought their clasped hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, feeling the delicate bones and ligaments beneath his lips. “Hey, Cas?” Cas hummed a response. “Are we together?”

That gave Cas pause. Were they together? The recent changes to their relationship had just seemed like a natural progression. He’d had feelings for Dean for what seemed like his whole life. They’d been best friends since preschool, and as they’d grown older Cas had always felt that Dean was someone who would be in his life forever. It was the day Dean went into heat in their seventh grade english class that he’d realized that he wanted something more than just friendship. It wasn’t the first time Cas had been around omegas going into heat - It was pretty common for omegas to start their first heats at school, it was hard to predict the first heat and kids did spend a lot of time in school. - but Dean had smelt so much better than any other omega he’d smelled before or after. Cas had tried to convince himself that it was purely because he and Dean were close, but as the years progressed, he realized that he truly did have romantic feelings for his friend. And it was obvious to everyone. Cas is pretty sure Dean had known for years. It was just something they didn’t talk about. They’d been asked plenty of times by classmates if they were dating, or even mated, which they always denied, but now?

Cas would like to think they’re together. Hell, they were almost like a mated couple these days. They slept together, they lived together. They cuddled in the yard like a couple of doofs. Dean had even said he wanted Cas to be with him during his next heat. That was something Cas had be raised to not take lightly. Being with an omega while they were in heat was something you only did if you planned on mating them (though that was mostly to avoid any unplanned pregnancies). But Dean had been raised differently than he had, had been through different things than Cas had. He could view what they have, and what he’s asked of Cas, as something different. A show of trust, or a source of comfort. And if that’s all Dean wanted than that’s all Cas wanted.

“I’d like to think we are,” Cas murmured. “Though, only if you do too.” The grass rustled as Dean rolled over, throwing his arm over Cas’ abdomen so that their clasped hands rested against Cas’ hip.

“Me too.” Cas couldn’t help but smile, tightening his grip on Dean’s hand again. This was everything Cas had wanted since he was thirteen. He wishes that the things that happened to Dean that led them here hadn’t, but he can’t change that now. All he can do is make sure that the rest of Dean’s life is happy and safe.

“Is it too early to say I love you?”

“Naw,” Cas had his eyes closed against the sun, but he could tell from Dean’s voice that he was smiling. “I love you too.” Cas turned his head, blindly leaning forward and placing a kiss on Dean’s face. He’s pretty sure his lips landed on his eyebrow.

“Got lemonade,” Benny called from the back patio. Cas could hear the clinking of glasses being sat down on the outside table, and the squeak of a chair as Benny sat down in it. Dean let go of his hand, pulling away and getting up. Cas sighed. He was comfortable, but he was also thirsty. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, blinking a few times to get used to the light, then standing up and walking over to the table where Dean already was sitting, drinking a glass of lemonade and talking to Benny about new dish ideas for the restaurant. Cas slipped into a chair beside Benny and took his glass quietly, half listening to Dean and Benny talk.

Cas couldn’t help thinking about what Dean had told him after his heat whenever he saw Dean and Benny together. He didn’t necessarily feel jealous - the fantasy had included him too. He was just...curious. He wondered if Dean would want more than for Benny to join them in bed one day. Benny was an alpha, and omegas instinctive craved having an alpha. Not to mention that Benny really was good looking, and he was kind, and he and Dean had so much in common. Cas thinks he could handle it if Dean wanted something with Benny too. Honestly, it would probably make him feel a bit better about Dean going out by himself. Cas would be the first to admit that he was more protective than he should be - Dean was a big boy - but the world was dangerous, especially for an unmated omega. And even if Cas marked him, most alphas didn’t respect a beta’s claim. (Don’t even get him started on the fact that an omega needed to be _claimed_ to be left alone.) If Benny marked him, he’d be left alone.

Cas is sure Benny has feelings for Dean. He’d caught the alpha starring, had seen the look in his eye. It was a look Cas knows he’d given Dean plenty of times himself. What had shocked Cas was when he’d caught Benny giving him the same look. He didn’t how to feel about that. Sure, Cas wasn’t opposed to a tumble in the sheets with the older man, and he was a kind soul that he was honored to have met, but why would he look at him with the same longing he looked at Dean with? Cas was a beta. There were few alphas out there that wanted betas, and while Benny gave every indication that he was an open-minded man, Cas just couldn’t imagine him being the kind that would want someone like Cas. Or the type to want both Cas and Dean, and actually act on it. But who knows? Maybe he was. Cas would have to think about this.  
  
Benny had to admit nothing made him happier than seeing Dean and Cas together, curled up on his sofa or on two beach towels in the backyard. They weren’t always necessarily cuddling, sometimes they’d just lay side by side with their hands pressed against each other. There was just something about seeing them like that that made him smile. They always seemed so happy and content, a far cry from how they were when he’d picked them up off that highway, and Benny took pride in the fact that he’d helped them feel that comfortable.

He liked to pretend he was happy with just that. But when he saw them together, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to lay there with them, lounging in the sun and trading lazy kisses and touches. For awhile, he’d felt guilty about feeling that way, but now he just doesn’t bother with it. Feeling guilty didn’t change the fact that he had feelings for Dean and Cas. Plus, it was perfectly normal to crave a relationship like that. Benny wasn’t a spring chicken. He was thirty, and still had never had a mate and probably never would. He’d come close, but somethings just aren’t meant to be, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it to, and it didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it.

“Oh Benny, Cas had something he wanted to ask you,” Dean said. They’d been talking about maybe starting to do a dish of the week to find a new item to add to the menu. Benny looked over at Cas. The boy was sipping his lemonade, looking at them both in confusion. “Go on, Cas, ask Benny about that thing.” Cas seemed to realize what they were talking about. He set his lemonade down.

“I was wondering if I could do some gardening?” he asked. “A vegetable garden and maybe some flowers in the bed up front?” Benny was a bit shocked by the question. Cas started a garden implied that they intended to stay longer than he’d assumed, not that he minded that at all. He’d assumed they would just stay with them until they were eighteen, which from the internet search he’d done, wasn’t that long. “It’s okay if-”

“No, it’s fine. This place could use some gardening, I’ve just never been much of a gardener,” Benny explains. “But if you want to, I’ll take you to home depot or wherever tomorrow.” Cas’ face visibly brightened, his lips turning up in a small smile.

“Thank you, Benny.”

Benny smiled at him. “It’s no problem, blue bird.”  
***  
And that’s how they found themselves walking around a gardening center the next day, after a clothes run to to wal-mart that ended in them having enough clothes for a week. He and Dean were dutifully following behind Cas, either carrying the things he handed to them or placing them in the wagon that Benny was pulling. Most of the wagon was taken up by snapdragons of every color and a flower that looked a lot like lavender. Cas’ excitement was more than enough to make up for the two hours they’d spent walking around the gardening center.

Cas was currently walking around the shelves of seeds, grabbing packets and reading the backs before deciding to add them to the collection in his hand or put it back. Dean was kneeling by the wagon, looking at the flowers. “These are kind of weird looking,” He said, “Pretty, but weird.” Benny smiled, kneeling beside him.

“Wanna see why they’re called snapdragons?” he asked. Dean nodded. Benny reached out, carefully plucking a little red flower from the stem. He gently squeezed the sides, making the flower open and close. Dean smiled wide.

“Dude, that’s so cool. Can I try?” Benny handed over the flower. Dean stared at it a moment, trying to position his fingers the same way Benny had moments ago, before giving it a squeeze. “It actually kind of looks like a dragon when you do that.”

“Kind of the point, sweetheart,” Benny pointed out. He patted the boy’s back, before straightening up. Cas was looking through his collection of seed packets, gnawing on the side of his lower lip. “Find everything you want?” Cas looked up.

“I think so, yeah. It’s planting season for most of these, and the rest we can wait to plant,” he declared. “I was thinking we could plant pumpkins? You do a pumpkin pie during fall at the diner, and fresh pumpkin would be nice, right?”

“That sounds great,” Benny said. “Why don’t we check out? The day’s still young - we could get to work on the garden today.” Cas nodded, and they all headed over to the register. Dean leaned against the counter, playing with the little nick knacks on display with mild interest as the cashier rang them up. Cas pulled his battered wallet from his pocket, but Benny held up a hand. “I got this, blue bird.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked. “I can cover it.”

“I’m sure,” Benny assured him, getting his own wallet out of his pocket to pay for the gardening supplies. Cas was fidgeting with his wallet beside him, obviously feeling guilty about not paying, but it was for Benny’s house. Plus, it’s not like Benny didn’t want a garden. If he had any idea where to start, he would have started one years ago.

  
Despite the nice warm shower, Cas still has dirt under his nails, and he’s sore, but in a totally good and satisfying way. He falls back on the bed, not caring that his hair is getting the pillow wet. The bed dips beside him as Dean lays down. “You’re really hot when you’re gardening.” Cas laughs, turning onto his side to look at Dean.

“I am?” Dean nods. “How so?”

“Well, the whole sweating and covered in dirt thing is a good look for you,” Dean starts, “But it’s more...you’re really into it, ya know?” Cas smiles, slipping an arm around Dean’s waist. “Why’d you stop?”

“What do you mean?”

“I remember when we were little, and you’d help your mom, but then you stopped. Why?” Cas sighed, pulling Dean a bit closer to his side. He always used to find pride in things he did with his mom. He liked shopping with her, and gardening, and helping decorate the house.

“My father said it wasn’t something that alphas did,” He explained. “He said that people would start getting suspicious about what I am if I didn’t act like an alpha - as if some hormone pills and an attitude change would hide it.” Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

“Well, you don’t have to deal with that anymore,” he declared. “You’re safe here.” That gave Cas pause. He’d never given much thought to _his_ safety. This whole time, he’s told himself that all of this was for Dean, to Dean away from everyone that had hurt him. But, maybe he’d had his own selfish motives. He’d always told himself that his parents weren’t that bad, and that he could make it until he was eighteen without snapping. He’d always thrown himself into Dean - take care of Dean, patch Dean up, be there for Dean - but maybe he was using Dean’s problems as a distraction from his own? Of course, Dean’s problems were so much worse than his, but that wasn’t a reason for Cas to throw everything down the drain. He loved Dean, and Dean couldn’t have stayed at home any longer without something worse than a broken bone or two happening, but Dean had never asked him to run away. It had always been Cas’ idea.

“ _We’re_ safe,” Cas murmured, testing the words on his lips. This whole time it had been Dean’s safety and happiness that he worried about, not even thinking that this was his escape too. _His_ escape from his parents. His chance to not have to hide what he is, and to be made to feel ashamed but his family. He smiled, pulling Dean on top of him, and kissing him. “We’re safe,” He repeated when Dean pulled back. Dean smiled down at him.

“We’re safe,” He murmured, leaning down and kissing him again. Dean’s hands slipped up, running through his hair and pulling him closer. Cas loved the feeling of Dean’s plump lips pressed against his, moving gently. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, running them slowly up and down his back. Dean made a happy noise against his lips, little vibrations tickling and making him pull back and laugh. “I love you, Cas,” Dean declares, kissing his nose and his cheeks and his chin and everywhere else he could reach.

“I love you too,” Cas leaned up, kissing his nose, before gently rolling them so that Dean was laying on the bed with Cas leaning over him. Dean kisses him. His hand fisting in Cas’ shirt, pulling at it. “Do you wanna take it off, Dean?” Cas murmured against his lips. He’s only a little shocked when Dean nods. He smiles, pushing himself up to sit on his heels before grabbing the edges of his shirt and pulling it off. Dean sits up to, pulling off his own shirt and dropping it to the bed next to Cas’. He looked down at his lap, watching Cas sheepishly through his lashes.

Cas pulls Dean into his lap, wrapping the younger boy’s legs around his waist. Dean reached up, cupping Cas’ cheek and kissing him again, this time a bit nervously - as if asking for reassurance. Cas rolls his hips upwards, rubbing their clothed crotches against each other, testing the limits of how far this was going. Dean moans, pulling away from the kiss. “More?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” Dean readjusted himself so that the bulges in their pants are pressed right against each other. Cas rolls his hips again, gasping a bit from the pleasure. Dean laid his head against Cas’ shoulder, moaning into his neck with each movement of Cas’ hips. His breath is hot, sending goose bumps up and down his neck and shoulder. Cas buried his own moans in Dean’s shoulder, covering them up with little kisses and nips to the freckled skin. He could feel a wetness against his thighs where Dean sat. It drove Cas mad thinking _he_ had that effect on the omega. “More, Cas.”

Cas pulled back, stopping the upward movement of his hips. “How much more?” he didn’t want to push Dean to do anything he didn’t feel comfortable doing. Dean bit his lip.

“We don’t have a condom,” he said. “And I know it’s rare to get pregnant outside a heat but I don’t want to risk it.” Cas nodded. He didn’t want to either. They were young and in no kind of situation to even risk having a baby right now.

He reached between them, pushing down the waist bands of both of their pajamas to expose their erections the cold air of the room. He bit down a moan when they rubbed against each other, reaching behind Dean to gather some of his slick. Dean gasped, bucking back against his hand and whining in protest when Cas pulled away. Cas turned his head, placing a kiss on Dean’s neck as he took them both in his hand. Cas knew it wouldn’t take much. He could feel the swell of his knot beginning as he jerked them, quickly and maybe a bit rushed but he wanted to get off. Dean was moaning and gasping, hot against his ear, as he thrusted up into Cas’ fist. Cas’ own breath was ragged, the desperate need to come lighting his every nerve on fire as it built up.

“Cas, ‘m close,” Dean moaned in his ear, lips brushing against the lobe. Cas jerked them once, twice, and then Dean was coming all over their cocks and his hand. Dean slumped against Cas, trying to catch his breath. Cas kissed his cheek, ready to go and take care of himself in the bathroom, when Dean reaches between them and takes Cas’ cock in his fist, jerking him a few times until he came. Cas pulled Dean against him, ignoring the warm come that covered their lower torsos, and held him close.

“That...felt really good,” Dean yawned, nuzzling Cas’ neck. Cas couldn’t help but smile proudly. “Have you ever…?” Cas is taken back by the question. He’d never talked to Dean about his sex life, mostly because it wasn’t very exciting, but also because he wasn’t sure if Dean would be comfortable hearing about it.

“I’ve fooled around a little bit - mostly when I dated Meg in ninth grade. But never more than that,” Cas explained. He hadn’t really dated much at all, honestly. He liked Meg a lot, but his main motive for entering that relationship was to get his parents to stop pressuring him into dating. Of course, he’d asked Meg out because he genuinely cared about her and thought it would work out for awhile, but he never thought it would be permanent. He’d _known_ it wouldn’t be permanent because of his feelings for Dean.

“Just Meg?”

“Just Meg.” Dean gave a little hum that sounded almost pleased. Cas smiled, running his hand up his back.

“We should get cleaned up.” Dean nodded, slipping out of his lap. Cas kissed his forehead, before getting up and going out of the room to get a rag from the bathroom down the hall. He paused, hearing a quiet noise from Benny’s room. It sounded like a moan. He leaned his ear against the door, listening again. It was only a moment before he heard it again, and yeah, that was definitely a moan. Benny was masturbating. Cas hadn’t thought about how close Benny’s room was, and how he could probably hear every noise they made. Cas quietly stepped away from the door, trying to act like he couldn’t hear the alpha.  
***  
  
“We’ve got the scariest house on the block,” declared Dean, resting his hands on his hips proudly as they all stood back, surveying their handy work. Benny nodded beside him, smiling Cas rolled his eyes, slipping his arms around his waist. Dean leaned into the touch, smiling at him. “What do you think, Cas?”

“I think you and Benny are way too excited about Halloween,” He said, rubbing his thumb against Dean’s hip.

“Think the graveyard looks pretty nice in your flowerbed, brother,” Benny jokes, nudging Cas with his elbow.

“Better not have messed up my flowers, or else,” Castiel threatened jokingly. Benny laughed, bending down to gather up the trash from the decorations before walking inside. Dean leaned closer to him, resting his head against his shoulder.

“You really like the decorations, right?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, pressing a kiss to his head. “Good.”

“You know there isn’t much to be looking forward to, right? I mean, we’re too old for trick-or-treating, and there aren’t any parties,” he pointed.

“I know, but it’ll be nice to see all the little kids and their costumes,” Dean shrugged. “Though, we may not get to do that. Ya know my heat’s supposed to start sometime around then.” Cas felt his heart skip a beat. He knows what Dean was implying. He’d said that he wanted them to spend his next heat together, but back then it had been months away. Now it would be a few weeks and he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him nervous. He loved Dean, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t been slowly exploring a more sexual relationship. What he was nervous about was taking that final step and marking him. Mating was for life, at least to Cas it was. Cas knew he wanted it for life, but he didn’t want Dean to look back and realize he’d made a mistake. He knew he had to take what Dean was saying at face value. If Dean didn’t feel like he was ready to make the leap into being mates, then he would tell him.

He leaned down and kissed him. “I’m looking forward to it, Dean.” Dean smiled against his lips, pulling back. He intertwined their fingers, pulling him into the house. Inside, Benny was cutting into the pecan pie he had made earlier in the day and had left to cool while they decorated the yard. The alpha smiled at them both, using the pie slicer to shovel three slices of pie onto three plates. Dean let go of his hand, and walked over to take a plate from Benny.

Maybe there was a bit more to Castiel’s hesitations about mating than just Dean not being sure. While Dean and Cas’ relationship had been growing in the last few months, so had their relationship with Benny. Benny had been giving them both more responsibility at his restaurant, which meant more one-on-one time with the alpha. At first, Castiel had been jealous. Dean was spending so much time with him, learning all the recipes on the menu. He’d walked downstairs at midnight to find the two bent over one of Benny’s handwritten recipe cards or the stove. It bothered him that his intended mate was spending so much time with another man, especially one he’d admitted an attraction to, even if that man was their friend and the only reason they weren’t dead in an alley or back home, and even if Cas thought he had come to terms with both Dean’s - and his own - attraction for Benny. Castiel had been strong though, and kept his jealousy at bay.

Then Benny had started spending time with Cas too. Hours spent in the little office, practically touching as Benny showed him how to keep track of their profits and supply orders and every other little thing he needed to know. He’d hate to admit that he’d zoned out more than once, staring at the alpha’s face and being mesmerized by his voice. It scared him actually. It was becoming more and more evident to him that whatever he feels for Benny is more than just short-lived lust or a childish crush. The way Benny made his heart clench and his thoughts race was way too similar to how he felt for Dean for comfort.

Castiel isn’t sure if he should go through with claiming Dean if it’s obvious they both have feelings for someone else. He knew that whatever he felt for Benny didn’t change what he felt for Dean, but he also knew that if they ever intended to act on it, they should do it before mating. He knows he should talk to Dean about it, he just doesn’t know how to bring it up.  
  
Benny was happy that Dean and Castiel were exploring their relationship. He really, really was. They were young and they should feel comfortable in exploring deeper levels of intimacy. He just wished they were quieter about it. He knows they waited until they thought he was sleeping before they did anything, and he knows they made attempts to keep quiet. He’d heard Castiel’s voice rumbling through the wall more than once, _“Dean, as much as I love the noises you make, Benny could hear us.”_ And shit, that was just fanning the flames as far as Benny was concerned.

He tried his hardest to ignore the gasps and moans and groans that were barely muffled by the wall separating the bedrooms. When he realized he couldn’t ignore them, he tried his best not to give them more thought than background noise, but fuck, Dean was vocal. He couldn’t help but imagine what they were doing.

Benny could tell that Cas liked to take his time. He’d heard Dean pant and beg for him to _“stop teasing already.”_ to know that for sure. He could imagine Cas would start by kissing him, nice and slow. He’d put those pink lips all over Dean, kissing every available inch of skin as Dean squirmed under him, arousal growing more and more. Dean would probably grip desperately at Cas as he begged him to stop teasing, and Cas would probably smirk against his skin as he continued kissing downwards.

Benny groaned when he heard Dean moan out a _“Fuck Cas!”_. He reached down, pulling his pajama pants down to free his own erection. He licked a stripe across his palm before taking his cock in hand and jerking himself, trying to get into rhythm with whatever Cas was doing to Dean. He imagines Cas kneeling between Dean’s thighs, pink lips stretched wide over Dean’s knotless cock, fisting his own as he sucked.

Benny bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep quiet as he approached the edge. He could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, his hand pressing against it with each downward motion.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Cas, ‘m so close.” Benny fought down a growl in his throat. Dean was probably trying to keep his hips under control, or maybe he’d let himself go and was fucking Cas’ mouth. He could imagine the beta’s lips swollen from kissing and sucking, silva escaping his mouth and dribbling down his chin and Dean’s cock, mixing with the omega’s pre-come.

“Come for me, Dean.” Cas’ voice is an absolute wreck, adding to Benny’s fantasy. He bet he’d just pulled off Dean’s cock, and only had to jack him once or twice before the omega was coming. Cas’ face was probably covered in semen. His tongue would slip out, licking away the little bit around his mouth.

Benny turned his head, biting into his pillow to muffle his moan as he came.  
  
Castiel knows he’s thought it many times before, but Dean is truly beautiful. He doesn’t know how to properly explain to his intended how beautiful he is. He’d tried, but every time Dean would turn red, and tell him to shut up. He was strong shoulders and arms, with a soft stomach and as he’d learned in recent months, freckles everywhere. And don’t even get him started on his eyes. Green, with flecks of brown and hazel.

“Stop staring, Cas, it’s creepy,” he ordered, dropping the damp rag he’d been using to clean himself off in their laundry pile and pulling his sweatpants on. Cas smiled, holding out his arms for him. Dean rolled his eyes and drop down beside Cas on the bed, letting the beta pulling him close. He kissed his cheek, smiling at him.

“It’s hard not to stare when I’ve got Adonis in my room,” He murmured against his cheek. Dean playfully shoved at him.

“I’m no Adonis,” he mumbled.

“Would you like a second opinion?” Cas asked, “We could go ask Benny what he thinks?” Dean was quiet, and Cas could feel his cheeks heating up where their faces were pressed together. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Dean. He’d agree with me.”

“He doesn’t _look_ at me any way,” Dean said indignantly. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Yes, he does. He wants you,” Cas says, pulling away from him to lay back on the bed. “And you want him too.” Dean is silent, not looking at him. “I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, I’m just saying we should talk about it.”

“What’s there to talk about? I mean, yeah I like Benny, but I _love_ you.” Cas reached out, placing a reassuring hand on his back.

“I want him too,” Cas informed. “And I think that’s something we should explore _before_ mating.” He moved his hand to Dean’s wrist, gently tugging to get him to lay down beside him. Dean laid down, cradling the pillow to his head.

“If it’s gonna keep us from mating, I don’t want to.” Cas took Dean’s hand in his own, and let their intertwined hands rest between them on the bed.

“It won’t stop us, Dean.” Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Would you want a quick tumble in the sheets with him, or to see if he’s interested in more?” Cas asked. “I would be interested in seeing if there could be more than sex.” Dean bit his lip, worrying the skin on the back of Cas’ hand with his thumb.

“Are you...talking about seeing if we could have a polygamous mating?” Dean sounds nervous and it makes Cas feel like an asshole for even bringing any of this up. This must be making Dean uncomfortable, but Cas knows it’s something they need to talk about. Especially if Dean’s intent on them mating during his next heat.

“Dean we don’t...we can forget I brought this up if you don’t want to talk.”

“No it’s not...you’re right. I want Benny and if he wants something more with us, then I sure as hell wanna try,” Dean said quickly. “It’s just...what kind of omega takes two mates?”

“Alphas take two mates all the time,” Cas pointed out, “Why can’t an omega?”

“Because when an alpha has multiple partners or mates, it’s seen a proof of his alpha-ness. When an omega does it, they’re a whore.” Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes. Cas sighed, pulling Dean’s hand up to his lips and kissing it.

“That’s a double standard, Dean. There’s no difference between an omega who has twenty partners and one who only has one, and anyone who says otherwise can go to hell,” He declared. “But if you’re uncomfortable with it, then we can forget it, Dean. I think there could be something with Benny, but you’re the most important person to me.” Dean is quiet for a long period of time, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“No. I...I want to at least talk to Benny about it,” He finally says. “I’m not going to let what other people could think control me.”

  
Dean and Cas had been acting odd all day. Benny would catch them staring at him, or whispering to each other. Benny was horrified that they may have heard him the night before. He could only imagine how bad that would make things if they knew he had jerked-off to the sound of the two of them having sex. He wanted this house to be a safe place for them, and they would have every right not to feel safe knowing that.

“Benny, could we talk?” When Dean asked that, he knew this was it. He was going to confront him and they were going to leave. Benny didn’t want them to. Not just because he isn’t sure if he could go back to life without them, but because the world was dangerous, and they were kids.

“Sure thing, brother,” He sat down in the armchair. “What’s up?” Dean was worrying his lip, looking at Cas. The beta place a hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze.

“Dean and I...we’ve been talking,” Cas started out. “And, we’ve both realized that, while we love each other, we also have feelings for you.” Benny stares at them, trying to wrap his mind around what they had just said. They had feelings for him. It wasn’t just Benny’s alpha instincts drawing him to them, they wanted him too. But why would they want him? They were so happy together, why would they want to involve him in anyway?

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” Dean says quickly. “We just wanted to get it out there.”

“I’m happy you did,” Benny smiled at them both. “I feel the same.” Both the boy’s faces brightened. Dean’s smile was wide, while Cas’ was just barely there, but it was more than enough. “What do you boys propose we do about this?”

“We could give this a try,” Cas suggests. “The three of us. I think it could work.” He looked over at Dean, who nodded.

“Then I guess we’re giving this a try.”  
  
It was obvious to Castiel that both Dean and Benny were unsure of how to proceed with their relationship. They both seem unsure of what to do, how to touch each other, and what’s appropriate. It’s like two middle schoolers in their first relationship. Cas knows he has to take things into his own hands if he wants this to have any chance of succeeding.

Dean likes to watch Dr. Sexy on Tuesdays. He’s a little kid watching saturday morning cartoons, sat in front of the TV and watching with pure fascination while Benny and Cas sit on the couch. That’s when Cas decides to make his first move. Benny is stretched out on the end of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as he reads. Cas crawls across the couch, curling up against his side. Benny looks over his book, eyebrows raise in shock, before lifting his arm off the back of the couch and wrapping it around his shoulders.

Benny’s arm is a warm and heavy weight on his shoulders, and Cas finds it really pleasant. He rests his head against his chest, staring at the TV but not actually watching it. He was much more interested in Dean’s reactions. He gasps and covers his mouth at some parts, and yells at the TV once or twice. It’s really adorable how into it he gets. Benny must agree, peeking over his book a few times and smiling.

“He’s a cutie,” Benny whispers to Cas, closing his book and setting it aside.

“He’s a bit too into this show,” Cas murmurs, snuggling deeper into the warmth of Benny. Benny nods, rubbing his fingers against Cas’ bicep.

“It’s a good show!” Dean exclaims, turning around to glare at them, but his gaze softens when he sees them. Cas smiles, holding out his arms for his boyfriend. Dean hesitated, before pushing himself up off the floor and walking over to the couch. He stands in front of them, unsure of how he’ll fit into the cuddle session.

Cas pats his thighs, signaling for Dean to sit on his lap. Dean looks them over for a second, obviously trying evaluate how he’s suppose to sit, before settling in Cas’ lap with his legs rest over Benny’s. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and holding him against his chest. Benny smiles, rubbing his hand over Dean’s calf. It takes a moment for Dean to relax against Cas, resting his head against his shoulder. Cas turned his head to give Dean a quick kiss be resting back into Benny’s arms. He like this, the warmth of Benny against his side and Dean’s weight on his lap. He’d like for them to do this more often from now on.  
  
Benny was busy cutting up some chicken breast for a quick stir-fry. He didn’t feel much like cooking a something complicated, but he wanted more than take-out or sandwiches. He dropped the chicken into the bowl with the marinade, before grabbing a wet rag and cleaning off his rag. “Do you need any help?” Benny looked up. Dean was standing by the kitchen table, watching him.

“Grab the carrots, broccoli, mushrooms, and a bell pepper please,” He said. Dean nodded, and walked over to the fridge, bending down to get into the vegetable drawer. Benny watched the way the almost too-small jeans stretched across his butt, because Benny was allowed to look now, right? They were together, that meant he could appreciate his partners bodies. Dean straightened up, his cheeks reddening a bit when he noticed Benny looking at him.

“Do you...uh, like what you see?” he asked, shuffling nervously. Benny nodded, and Dean’s face turned redder, but he smiled. Benny held out a hand, motioning for Dean to walk over to him.

“Want me to show you the right way to chop up veggies, honey?” he asked, taking the food from his hands. Dean nodded, standing next to Benny by the cutting board. Benny placed his arms on either side of Dean, but then the boy stiffened up against him. Benny quickly pulled back, scared that he’d done something to make Dean uncomfortable. He’s not sure where exactly they stand in their relationship right now, and he doesn’t want to rush anything.

“No, no, Benny, it’s okay!” Dean says quickly, grabbing Benny’s wrists and pulling back to where he’d been. “C’mon, I thought you wanted to show me how to cut these vegetables?”

“You sure you’re comfortable?” He asks, reaching out to grab a knife from the block. Dean nods, pressing back against his chest. Benny decides to take that at face value. He wraps Dean’s hand around the handle, then wraps his own over it. “You roll the knife, much more efficient and safer. Like this,” Benny shows Dean how to move the knife without actually cutting anything. He runs through it a few times, before he thinks Dean’s a bit more confident. “Let’s cut the mushrooms first.”

“M’kay,” Dean lets Benny guide him guide the knife over to the mushroom, and lead him through two slices before pulling back. Dean moves slowly as he cuts the first mushroom, his shoulder bumping back against Benny’s as he rolls the knife. Benny enjoys the feeling of the little omega up against him, soft body and sweet sell and short hair tickling his cheek as he rests his chin on Dean’s left shoulder.

“You’re doing really well, sweetheart,” He murmurs. “You’re a natural in the kitchen, ya know that?” He could feel the other boy’s face heat up.

“I’ve got a good teacher,” Dean retorted, and Benny could feel the corners of his lips turning upwards against his cheek. Benny turned his head, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t you both look adorable,” Benny and Dean both turned around, looking at Cas in the threshold of the back door, a basket of vegetables hanging off his arms. Benny smiled at him.

“Why don’t you get your butt over here and show me what you’ve got in your basket, little red?” Dean chuckled, and Cas rolled his eyes.  
  
Cas will never get over how good Dean looks after an orgasm, spread out on the bed and panting, trying to come down from the post-coitus high. His eyes are dazed, chest rising and falling with a sheen of sweat and a blush spreading from his ears to his chest. Cas can’t help but lean up and kiss his forehead, before laying down beside him. He wraps his arm around Dean and pulls him closer.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he mumbles into the soft skin of Dean’s neck. “Wanna know who would love to see you like this?” Dean hummed, rolling over to cuddle closer. “Benny...if you’re ready?”

Dean was quiet for a long moment. “I...I think I would like that. Do you think it’s too soon?”

“I don’t think it’s a matter of too soon, it’s a matter of if you’re ready,” Cas declares. “I’m ready to invite Benny into our bed as soon as you are.” Dean nods, resting his head against Cas’ chest. “Though, we’ll have to worry about him jump starting your heat if we did, especially with it so close.”

“What are we going to do about that?” Dean asks, tracing patterns on Cas’ chest with his fingers. “My heat? I know I want to be with you during it - I still want you to mark me, Cas, - but what about Benny?”

“What do you want, Dean?” Dean paused, quietly observing the way Cas’ skin pushed inwards as he traced his patterns.

“I’m not sure, Cas,” he confessed. “I...well, I mean, we’re with Benny now, and I actually want to sleep with him, but...I’m not sure if I’m ready. I’m nervous as fuck about sleeping with you. I’ve…” Dean took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He was tense in Cas’ arms, and Cas felt so bad for making him relive any negative memories. “I don’t know what to do, Cas. I’ve never been with someone...willing-”

“You’ve never been with anyone,” Cas cut him off. “What happened to you...it doesn’t count. You didn’t _want_ it.” Dean relaxed just a bit. “And if you’re not ready yet, then you don’t have to do _anything_.” Cas rubbed his back, trying to ease the last of the tension from Dean. Dean nodded, falling quiet beside him.  
  
Dean was leaning against the counter, watching as Benny slowly picked the chicken from the bones, even though it was still a bit too hot to handle. He was quiet today, and so was Cas. He knew something was up with them, but he’d give them space and let them come to him on their own. “Honey, could ya roll out the dumpling dough?” he asks, looking over at Dean.

“Sure thing, Benny,” Dean grabbed the bowl Benny had set aside earlier.

“Make it about an eighth of an inch thick, okay?” Dean nodded, grabbing the canister of flour and a rolling pin. Benny used his hands to move the meat back into the pot. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean sprinkled flour on the counter and dumped the ball of dough on it. “Don’t forget to flour your rollin’ pin, sweetheart.”

Dean grabbed a handful of flour, rubbing it on the rolling pin, a bit flying back and landing on his faded Led Zeppelin shirt. Benny smiled, rolling his eyes a bit fondly. He’d told Dean to wear an apron multiple times, but he never did. Benny walked over to the pantry to grab the last few ingredients he’d need to add before adding the dumplings.

“Benny?” Benny hummed, looking over at him. “You don’t ask a lot a of questions.”

“Whatchu mean by that?” Benny asks, brow furrowed. Dean was quiet for a moment, putting a bit too much effort into rolling out the dough.

“You took Cas and I in, and you never asked for an explanation, never asked what we ran from or what we left behind and…” Dean lifted his head and gave him a small, unsure smile. “I really appreciate that, actually, but I’m sure as hell shocked you did it. If the situation was reversed, I’d at least want to know why I’m harboring two runaways...’specially after I started dating them.” It _was_ Benny’s turn to be quiet, thinking over how to answer that. He’d been curious about Cas and Dean’s past, but he didn’t want to pry. He had theories, and if they were right then he knows for a fact it’s not something they’d want to talk about.

He leaned against the fridge, close enough to Dean to smell his sweet scent. It was like apple pie and pancakes. “Honey, I ain’t gonna lie, it was pretty easy to make guesses about you. When you first got here, you were skittish as a deer, and I didn’t want to make you have to relive whatever happened to you, because it obviously wasn’t good.”

“‘ _Wasn’t good’_ would be an understatement,” Dean murmurs quietly, looking down at the rolled out piece of dough. “And it’s not something I particularly _want_ to talk about it, but it’s the kind of thing that it’s not good to just keep lockup inside and...well, if we’re gonna be together you should know. And that applies to, because while he won’t talk about it, Cas was treated like shit too.” Benny nodded, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Dean’s back.

“I’m here, and I’ll listen to as little or as much as you wanna tell me, okay, sweetheart?” Dean smiled, nodding. He clenched his hands, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

“My dad...he went to war and it fucked him up,” Dean said. “PTSD to the max, but he wasn’t the kind of guy that would admit to himself he had a mental illness. He drank to dull the pain and nightmares, and he wasn’t a nice drunk.” Benny nodded, rubbing his thumb in a circle over Dean’s spine in hopes it was soothing. “He used to hit my mom. I’d see the bruises and I’d hear the yelling and I didn’t know what to do - I was just a kid. And when I was in middle school, she finally got up the courage to leave. Divorced my dad and ended up losing custody of me. Things weren’t too bad at first. Dad still drank as much, but his rage never turned towards me until...’til my first heat.”

“Guessin’ your daddy was the type of guy who wouldn’t want an omega son?” Dean shook his head.

“ _First-born_ son. I was supposed to be an alpha, and be his legacy, ya know? Play football in high school, get in trouble with the cops and take the car out to hook up with some pretty thing, work at the family business and eventually take over, marry some omega, and father lotsa babies, and it didn’t work out that way,” Dean murmured, leaning towards Benny a bit. Benny took that as a sign that he could reach out and wrap an arm around the omega’s waist, pulling him closer. Dean rested his head against Benny’s shoulder, the hem of his shirt clutched in his fist. “That’s when…” Dean’s voice cracked a little. “That’s when he started the beatings.”

Benny placed a kiss on top of his hair, holding him a bit tighter. He’d figured this was what had happened to Dean, but thinking it and hearing Dean actually say it were too entirely different things. He hated hearing the way Dean’s voice cracked, and how tense he was in his arms. He wanted to tell Dean he could stop, but he also knew Dean wouldn’t be saying any of this if he didn’t feel like he needed to say it.

“The...dad hitting me, that I could deal with. I mean, I didn’t like it but mom put up with it for twelve years, I could handle it until I was eighteen,” Dean said quickly. “But dad...he had some sleazy friends, and they were always over and drinking with him and…” Dean paused, his breath catching. Benny could see that his knuckles were white where they gripped his shirt. And fuck, Benny sure as hell hopes that what he thinks happened didn’t actually happen to his poor, sweet Dean. “Ripe young omega in a house full of drunk alphas? You can pretty much guess where that went.” He rolled one shoulder in what Benny assumed was a shrug, trying to play it off but he could see him worrying his bottom lip and the tears threatening to fall in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh honey,” Benny murmured, pulling him close and burying his face in his hair. “That shoulda never happened to ya. Parents? They’re supposed to protect ya, not hurt ya and most certainly not let other people hurt ya.” Dean nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“I know, but it happened, and I can’t change that,” He said. “I’m not letting it keep me down, though. I spent _years_ horrified of what would happen. That dad would just beat me to death, or one of those sons of bitches would claim me and I’d be stuck with them, or I’d get knocked up. I thought of every scenario and none of them ended well.” Dean stopped for a moment to take another calming breath. “Then, Cas suggested we ran away, and I thought there was no way that would end well, but you picked us up on that highway and you were so kind and generous and...this is a new start and I’m trying not to let any of that shit hold me back from enjoying it. I’m gonna be happy here, with Cas and with you.”

Benny smiles, pulling back to give Dean a kiss. “I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you’re happy.”  
  
Cas walked around the office, flipping through the stack of mail in his hands. He wasn’t much for sitting still all day, so he did what he could on his feet, but it had the unfortunate effect of making Benny think something was wrong every time he walked in. “We gotta work on the pacing, blue jay,” Benny declared, leaning against the door frame, still clad in his apron.

Cas sighs, “I’m not used to not moving around. I...I lived an active lifestyle before Dean and I left.”

“No offense, but you don’t look much like the sports type, hot wings,” Benny says, smiling fondly at him.

“I’m not, not really,” Cas shrugs. “My parents were insistent though. Swimming in the fall, track in the spring, and summer spent training for both.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Any reason for it?”

“Alphas play sports,” He said as if that would explain everything. He really should have expected what Benny said next.

“You’re not an alpha.”

“I know that,” Cas dropped the mail on the desk, then turned around to look at Benny, bracing himself on the edge of the desk. “My parents on the other hand...they’re astonishingly good at denial. As soon as they found out that I was a beta, they had me put on hormone therapy, made me use soaps that made me smell like an alpha, forced me to participate in _‘alpha appropriate activities’_.”

“Did you not have any alpha siblings?” Benny asked, taking the two strides it took to cross the room and stand in front of Castiel.

“My eldest brother and my sister, Luke and Anna, but they never lived up to my parents’ expectations for them. Then Gabriel was an omega, so all their hopes for all four of us fell on me.” Cas didn’t particularly _like_ talking about his family. His parents were dicks, Luke wasn’t the best brother, and the guilt of knowing that Anna and Gabriel were probably worried sick because of him was something he didn’t like to think about.

“Forced hormone therapy? Ain’t that some kinda child abuse?”

“Probably, but no one cares, Benny. It’s the lot we omega and betas are stuck with.” Cas wishes that weren’t the case. He wishes that gender wasn’t such a huge factor on peoples’ lives, but that’s not how things work, at least not right now. With any luck, one day that’s how things will be, but until that day, one of the first things people will care about is your gender.

“You ain’t gotta deal with that anymore, bluejay,” Benny declares, reaching out to cup Cas’ face. Cas smiles, leaning into the touch. He isn’t stupid; he knows that Benny can’t change how anyone but himself acts, but it’s the sentiment that counts.

“You’re such a good man, Benny,” He murmured. “I can’t seem to get why you waste your time with Dean and I, but I’m sure as hell happy you do.” Benny smiled, leaning in to rest his forehead against Cas’.

“Is that your way of telling me to spill my tragic backstory?” he asked, jokingly.

“It is a bit curious, why you’d pick up two boys off the highway and welcome them into your home, and then your heart?” Cas retorts, turning his head so the the coarse hairs of Benny’s beard weren’t tickling his nose.

“Nothing too interesting, really. My daddy wasn’t exactly nice. He wasn’t nowhere near as bad as your or Dean’s parents, but bad enough that when I was eighteen, I packed up and left,” Benny explained. “As for welcoming y’all into my heart? Well, I ain’t much of the dating type but...I’ve felt something for ya both for awhile.” He leaned down and gave Cas a gentle kiss. “It ain’t nothing too tragic, sorry.”

“No, that’s good. I’d never wish a… _tragic backstory_ on anyone,” Cas said with a smile.  
  
“Dean Winchester, you give me my toothbrush.” There was a dull thunk against Benny’s door, drawing his attention away from putting away his laundry.

“Reach for it, Cas.” Benny sighed, rolling his eyes a bit fondly. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Dean and Cas were just teenagers. It was actually a bit welcome to hear them playing around and acting like their ages. He got up, walking over to the door and opening it up. Dean tumbled back against his chest. Dean looked up at him with a goofy grin. “Hey, big guy.”

Benny returned the smile, giving him a quick kiss. “Hey, hon. You bullyin’ poor Cas?”

“He started it,” Dean declared, readjusting himself to rest more comfortably against Benny’s chest. Benny wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Cas was rolled his eyes from the threshold.

“I told you, Dean, it was an accident.” Dean held out his arms for Cas in an attempt to placate their boyfriend. Cas walked over, slipping into Dean’s arms and letting his own hands rest against Benny’s hips. Benny smiles, kissing Cas.

“You’ve got a nice room,” Cas said, blue eyes flicking across the room. “Big bed,” there was a little quirk to his voice as he said that. Benny smiled at him.

“Comfy too - memory foam.”

“Wanna make it remember some new shapes?” Cas looked about as shocked to hear Dean say that as Benny was. The omega slipped himself out of their arms, grabbing both their hands and pulling them towards the bed. Benny decided he’d just let Dean do what he wanted, and it seemed that Cas had the same idea. Dean maneuvered them both onto the bed, Benny on the outside edge and Cas pressed against the wall, then he crawled between them. He laid down, head pillowed on Benny’s bicep. Cas slipped his arm around Dean’s waist, and Benny curved his arm a bit to play with the beta’s hair. “We’re gonna sleep in here, hope that’s okay.” Dean murmurs, closing his eyes and relaxing.

“I ain’t complaining.”

“A blanket would be nice,” Cas declares, flashing Benny a cheeky grin over Dean’s shoulder. Benny sighed, hooking his foot under the quilt at the end of his bed and pulling it up. “Thank you, Benny,” Cas said, pulling the blanket up all the way. Benny felt a warm hand on his sides, then Cas’ long fingers spreading out on his hip beside where Dean’s arm was tossed over his stomach. He likes this, having them both so close. It had been years since he’d shared a bed with anyone, and he loved it. The warmth of them against him, the sound of their quiet breathing, it was enough to sooth Benny to sleep quicker than he’d normal.  
  
Castiel had a momentary panic attack when he felt a second warm body in bed with he and Dean, but then he remembered the night before. He almost wondered if Dean had planned this when he’d stolen Cas’ toothbrush, to help bump up their relationship to the next stage. Whether he did or not, Cas was very happy with this situation. He nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck and tightened his grip on Benny’s shirt.

“Ya awake, bluebird?” He felt Benny’s hand brush through his hair. Cas made some kind of noise, smiling.

“It’s too early for you girls to be yapping,” Dean mumbled into Benny’s arm, obviously still half asleep.

“I’m sorry, love,” Cas pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. Dean made a quiet moaning noise, leaning back against Cas.

“Haven’t given me a good morning kiss yet, Benny.” Benny chuckled, rolling over on his side as slowly as he could to not disturb them much, then kissed Dean. Dean pressed himself against Benny, grabbing Cas’ hand and pulling him closer. Cas smiled, kissing along Dean’s spine and neck. Dean clutched Cas’ hand, turning his head to give Cas more access to his neck. Cas smiled, kissing just behind Dean’s ear, making him shiver.

“Sensitive, huh?” Benny murmured, lifting his hand up and running a finger along where Cas had been kissing. Dean pressed into the touch, making a little pleased noise.

Cas rested his head on Dean’s arm, smiling at Benny. “He’s _very_ responsive.” Cas took a chance, running his hands along Dean’s hip and thigh, feeling the fabric beginning to tent. “Do you want to show him, Dean?” Dean rolled over, wrapping his arms around Cas neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Cas smiled against his lips, slipping his legs over Dean’s waist to straddle him, feeling the half-hard bulge against his ass. Cas was hyper aware of Benny watching them, and he loved it. He playfully nipped at Dean’s lips, then pulled away just a little to grind against Dean’s erection. Dean moaned, pressing up against Cas.

Benny sat up, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist, teasingly running his fingers along his hips and thigh and getting so close to where Cas _wanted_ him to. Cas bit his lip, leaning into the touch, letting out a quiet gasp each time he got close. Benny kissed his cheek. “I think you’re pretty responsive too,” he whispered in Cas’ ear, breath hot and going straight to Cas’ dick. Dean whined, reminded Cas that he’d been ignoring him. He rubbed himself against Dean’s cock, making the omega under him moan loudly.

“More, Cas... _fuck_ , want Benny to touch me too,” Dean ordered, pulling Cas down for another kiss.

“You’re so bossy,” he murmured against his lips, before reluctantly slipping off of him and out of Benny’s arms, pulling Dean up into a sitting position. He automatically lifted his arms when Cas tugged at his shirt, letting him pull it off. Benny leaned in afterwards, kissing Dean as Cas got to work, kissing a nipping at his chest and shoulders. Dean tossed his arms over both of them, seeming to try and pull them both closer to him. Cas leans down, taking the little bud of his nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping, trying to pull as many of those little moans from his lover. Benny’s hand came up to tease Dean’s other nipple.

Cas is pretty sure he could make Dean come from just teasing, but he wanted to really show Benny how _beautiful_ Dean was during sex, and after. He pulled away from Dean’s nipple, and slowly kissed down the little pudge of his stomach until he got to his pajama pants. He reached into the slit of his pants, pulling out Dean’s erection. Dean gasped a little at the touch, hand going up to tangle in Cas’ hair. He smiled, leaning down and giving the head a few little kitten licks before taking it all in his mouth. Dean moaned, tugging at his hair, and Cas felt another, bigger hand rest on his neck. Benny rubbed his neck with one thick thumb.

“You take such good care of our omega, don’t you, bluejay?” Cas hummed around Dean, making him moan and try and thrust up into Cas’ mouth, but Cas held him down. Cas swallowed, throat muscles contracting around Dean, before slowly pulling out, running his tongue along the sensitive underside. He kept it up, bobbing his head up and down, trying to keep Dean making those beautiful moans and tugging at his hair. Cas smiled, relaxing into the touch.

“Fuck, Cas...’m close,” Dean groaned. Benny chuckled quietly, giving the back of Cas’ neck a reassuring squeeze, spurring Cas on. It didn’t take much longer until Dean was coming, hot down Cas’ throat. He pulled off with a pop, a single strand of saliva still connecting them Dean was resting against Benny, panting and looking down at him with dazed eyes while Benny smiled, cupping Cas’ cheek. They sat there for a long moment, before Dean pulled away from Benny. “You’re both still hard…” he said, looking a bit nervous. “I’m not as good as Cas but I could take care of both of you.” Benny smiled, kissing his forehead.

“You lay back and relax - me and Cas can take care of each other.” Benny looked down at Cas, patting his lap for the beta. Castiel crawled into Benny’s lap, situating himself so that he was facing the alpha. He smiled, leaning up to kiss Benny, feeling the tent in his pants pressing against his own. Benny placed his hands low on Cas’ hips, pulling away from Cas’ lips to kiss along his jaw. Cas moaned, gripping at Benny’s short hair as the alpha kissed down, along collarbones as the hands on his hip slipped downward, into his pants and gripped his ass. Cas was bit hesitant about where this could be going, but he knew Benny wouldn’t hurt him.

Cas rubbed himself against Benny, trying to get a bit of friction for his aching cock. Benny groaned against his neck, squeezing Cas’ ass before a finger slipped between his cheeks to tease his rim. Cas tensed up a bit. “I’m sorry, bluebird, is that not okay?” Benny pulled his finger away. Cas could see Dean shifting towards them out of the corner of his eye.

“No, it’s okay. It’s just…” Cas bit his lip, fighting down a blush. “I’ve never really been touched there, but keep going. I want to know what it feels like.” Benny gave him a quick kiss, pressing his finger against Cas’ rim again, this time slipping it into the first knuckle, lubricated by the little bit of slick betas naturally produced. It felt odd, but nowhere near as odd as he thought it would be. It was actually kind of nice, and he wanted more. Cas pressed back against the finger, encouraging Benny to give him more.

“Guess you like this, hot wings?” Benny asked, pressing his finger all the way, crocking it gently. Cas moaned, clinging to the alpha as he gently fucked him with his finger. He could smell his own arousal in the air, mixing with the bitter scent of Benny and Dean’s own sweet orgasm. “Wanna another one?” Cas nodded, burying his nose in Benny’s chest. He felt a hand on the small of his back, and then Dean’s murmuring in his ear.

“You look so nice like this, Cas,” he nuzzled Cas’ hair as Benny gently worked another finger inside. Dean’s hands slipped around to palm his erection through his pants, before pushing the waistband down far enough to take him in hand and jerking him in time with the slow thrusts of Benny’s fingers. Benny pushed his finger against _something_ \- prostate, some little voice in his mind supplied - and it made him seen stars. He let out a moan, throwing his head back against Dean’s shoulder.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, little bird?” Benny said, leaning in to place kisses against Cas’ exposed adam’s apple. The alpha was a bit relentless in his teasing of Cas’ prostate, and Dean sped up his pace as he jerked his dick. His thighs were shaking, and he knew he was panting and moaning but he was too lost in the sensations shooting up his nerve endings from his dick and his ass and pooling in his stomach.

His orgasm hit him like a train, making him clench around Benny’s fingers and come all over Benny’s stomach and Dean’s hand. Cas collapsed against Dean’s chest, letting the omega hold him up as he tried to catch his breath. He’d had orgasms before, he’d jerked off and Dean had gotten him off a few times, but it was nothing compared to what had just happened. Perhaps it was because of Benny teasing his prostate? He’s pretty sure he read online that prostate orgasms were more intense than regular ones.

Dean and Benny were kissing him, on his neck and his jaw and his checks and the corner of his lips. Cas loved it. He’d never really let Dean lavish him with this kind of attention. When they had sex, Cas had always been so focused making things good for Dean, he never worried about himself. He was going to let himself enjoy this for a bit, then he was going to repay the favor to Benny, but when Dean and Cas reached for the alpha’s - _their alpha’s_ -dick, he brushed them away, and suggested they go back to sleep because _“I’m old, I can’t keep up with you youngins.”_

They curled back up in the bed, ignoring the drying come and stench of sex in the air. One of Cas’ last thoughts as he drifted off is that he and Dean won’t be sleeping in the guest room anymore.  
  
Dean turned the paper over in his hand, staring at the number scribbled on it. He knew he needed to call. It had been years since he’d talked to his mom, and he knew she probably thought he was dead. He was scared of the shit it would bring up, but he needed to give his mom some peace of mind. Before, he couldn’t really imagine what it was like for his mom but now… he let his hand wander down to rub his stomach with a small smile. Maybe he had some other reasons for calling his mom. Neither Benny or Cas had parents they were willing to contact, and Dean knew his kid to have their grandma in their life. And Dean wanted his mom.

He took another deep breath, picking up the phone again and running his fingers without pressing them. He hoped this number was still right, and that his mom would react too badly. He pressed the first button, before ending the call. The second attempt, he got as far as the fourth number before pressing the end call button. He managed to get the whole number again before giving up and clearing the number. He felt pathetic, like when he was in high school again and avoided any call as best as he could. He was a grown man. He was mated, and he had a baby on the way. He could make a goddamn phone call.

He typed in the number and pressed talk. The time it took him mom to pick up the phone was some of the most nerve racking Dean’s had in awhile. "Hello?"

Dean was so happy to hear his mom's voice. He wished she was there, so he could hug her and apologize for everything in person. "Hey, mom."

Mary gasped and Dean's almost positive that she almost dropped the phone. "Dean?" Se sounded relieved, but weary.

"Yeah, mom, it's me."

"Oh baby," Mary's voice cracked, and Dean is pretty sure she's about to cry. "Where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?"

Dean leaned back in his chair. "It's a long story, mom, and not really something we should discuss on the phone."

"Where are you? I'm coming to see you right now," Mary declared. Dean was hesitatent to tell her. He didn't want her to have to travel all the way there, but he wasn't really in a condition to travel and he really wanted to see her.

"I'm in Carencro, Louisianna," he said. "There's an airport in Lafayette. I can pick you up there."

***

Cas and Benny insisted on coming with him to the airport with him, because he's pregnant and they're in over protective mate mode. Dean was laughing with Cas as Benny begrudgingly held up a sign that said _Mary Campbell_ while wearing a doofy hat Cas had jokingly put on Benny's head. Cas had an arm around Dean's waist, head resting on his shoulder. Dean spotted his mom before she spotted them. He brightened up, pulling away from Cas and waving his arms. "Mom!"

Mary turned, eyes going wide when she saw Dean. She dropped her bags and ran towards him. She pulled him into her arms, burying her face into his neck. "Oh my baby."

"Hey mom," Dean's voice cracked, tears burning in his eyes. Mary pulled back, looking him over and cupping his face.

"It's so good to see you again, sweetie." He could see Cas trying to slip past them subtly, probably to get Mary's bags or something. "Castiel Novak, you come over here right now." She ordered, glaring at the beta. Cas walked over, looking a bit sheepish. Mary pulled him into the hug with one arm, holding them both close. "I'm so happy to see you both. We thought...we thought the worse had happened."

Cas shook his head. "No, ma'am. We're sorry we didn't call sooner..."

"All that matters is that you’re both okay," Mary kisses both of their foreheads. "Now, let me get my bag and we can go."

"I already got them, ma'am," Benny said from somewhere to the side. Mary pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "Benny Lafitte, ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, setting down Mary's bag and holding out his hand.

"Mary Campbell, who are you?" She asked.

"Mom, Benny's our..." Dean wasn't sure how to tell his mom about their relationship with Benny. "Benny's Cas and I's..."

"We're mates - all three of us," Cas answers for him. Mary looks between the three of them, eyebrow raised before nodding.

"Okay...not really normal but..." She smiled at Dean. "If it makes you happy that's all that matters."

Dean was relieved his mom hadn't taken the news badly. He knew they had a lot of things to talk about. Why he'd runaway, what John had done to him, and what he'd been doing all these years, but he thinks things will be okay. He'll be able to finally reconnect with his family. He'll get to see his dorky brother again. He'd be able to have his mom's comfort during his pregnancy. This would be okay.

  



End file.
